


The Loser House 2: Germany Trip

by beautiful_blue



Series: The Ryers Universe [5]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Everyone in the household ends up going to Germany for their vacation! They don't just go anywhere in Germany though, they wind up at a sex hotel to let their fantasies run wild. Fun ensues!





	1. A Really Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> WARNING: If you haven't read 'The Loser House' then please stop here! It's the prequel.
> 
> I'm back at it again! Get ready for Germany, it's coming in a few chapters :D

Chapter 1

Bill carried Eddie into Richie and Will’s room early in the morning, letting him lie between the two who gratefully wrapped their arms around Eddie as he was placed down. Bill kissed Eddie’s forehead gently before smiling softly and exiting the room.

Ben had asked Bill to come join he and Bev that morning just after he and Beverly got done their morning jog together. They were both in the shower together by the time Bill arrived, so he got undressed, and waited on their bed for them. Once they entered the room Beverly smiled brightly, “Bill? What are you doing in here?”

“Surprise.” Bill smiled a little.

Ben smiled at her, “I invited him, because you told me you wanted to try that thing…” Ben reminded her.

Beverly’s eyes lit up, “Really?” 

Ben nodded, “Only if you’re up for it.”

Bill was busy looking over their naked bodies as he remained on their bed relaxing. “I’m up for it.” Beverly nodded looked pleased before leaning in to kiss Ben’s lips gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ben smiled at her. “Is Eddie all by his lonesome?”

“I left Eddie with Will and R-Richie. He should be happy.” Bill smiled.

Beverly climbed up the bed, crawling over Bill to press their lips together, “Front door or back door?” she asked him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I’m more of a b-back door man myself.” Bill grinned a little.

“As I suspected.” Beverly smiled before reaching over to the dresser to grab the lubricant.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, his erection at full mast. Beverly crawled over to Ben, leaning down to wrap her mouth around his erection while Bill got to work lubricating his fingers. He knelt behind Beverly, taking a moment to gander at her very well shaped backside. Slowly, he let his fingers rub against her back opening. He inserted one finger, before thrusting it in and out gently.

The sounds Beverly made in response to Bill’s actions vibrated Ben’s erection, making him groan blissfully, “Oh God…”

Bill took his other hand, carefully rubbing along Beverly’s labia until he found her sensitive nub. Her moaning, and the goosebumps that covered her pale skin were enough to let Bill know he was pleasing her. Bill leaned in, pressing his lips to her lower back, kissing along her pale skin. Carefully, Bill inserted a second finger, scissoring her open enough to accept him when the time came for it. 

Ben groaned, his fingers in Beverly’s short red hair, guiding her carefully. She continued to push him deeply into the back of her throat. It was always amazing to Ben her lack of gag reflex. Bill’s tongue slid up her spine before he began leaving small bites against her skin. She always seemed to enjoy the feeling of a mouth on her back, so Bill made a point of treating her to it when ever he could.

Once a third finger was able to be inserted inside of her, Bill was fairly convinced she could take him. Nodding to Ben, it was clear it was about time to get on with it. Ben gently tugged at Beverly’s hair, signalling for her to pull off him.

“You ready for us both, now?” Ben asked her with a grin.

Beverly grinned at him, “I am. Just both of you be gentle with me ok?” Beverly purred making Ben weak in the knees.

“Don’t worry B-Beverly… we know what you like.” Bill said gently slipping his fingers from her body.

The two men in the room got to their feet. Beverly laid on her back so Ben could carefully slide into her. When he felt how wet and ready she was for their activities to begin, Ben felt himself harden as much as his body could as he slid in all the way. Beverly locked her legs around his waist, keeping them pinned together. “You ready, Bill?” Ben asked as he gripped onto her hips.

“Ready.” Bill grinned.

Lifting Beverly up, Ben stood with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders to remain upright with them. Bill had already lubricated his erection before he carefully slid inside of Beverly with a soft groan. Beverly pressed her face into Ben’s neck, moaning softly. Bill and Ben both kept her pinned between them as they began moving their hips in unison.

Bill’s lips were on her shoulder, kissing her gently. Ben leaned in, pressing his lips to Bill’s as they moved together. Beverly was in a state of bliss as her two favourite men held her pinned between them. “Oh my God… this is such a good idea…” Beverly moaned as they both began moving faster into her.

“Tell me ab-about it…” Bill groaned as his teeth grazed her shoulder.

Ben kissed along her neck, enjoying the sounds she was making. It was definitely a great way to start off their day together in Ben’s opinion. Beverly had been fantasizing about being between the two of them for a while, Ben had discussed it with Bill, wanting to make sure they could both physically handle the task. Finally, they decided they might as well give it a try. 

Eddie was pleased that they were going to do something together, because it meant time alone with Richie and Will. As much as Bill loved to be part of it with Eddie, he didn’t want to be too greedy by enjoying both sexual activities in one day. Besides, their trip was coming up soon, and they’d all have plenty of time to spend together. 

Bill leaned in, kissing Ben deeply. Beverly could hear them kissing over her shoulder, making her even more aroused at the thought of it. They all loved one another in that household and it really made her quite happy. Reaching an arm back, she ran her fingers through Bill’s auburn hair while her other hand massaged at Ben’s shoulder. 

Their arms were locked around Beverly, and she loved the secure feeling it gave her. She was building up faster than she expected. Being stimulated by both Bill and Ben at the same time was sending her into over drive.

Ben and Bill broke their kiss, opting to pound in and out of Beverly faster, “You doing ok, Bev?” Ben asked her curiously.

“I’m in Heaven right now… so yes.” Beverly moaned softly, her body clenching around both of them as they worked her muscles. 

“Are you g-gonna come, Beverly?” Bill asked with a grin as his hand snaked around, rubbing her clit.

Wreathing between them, Beverly moaned loudly, her clit sending waves of pleasure through her body. “Oh! You both feel so good…” Beverly bit Ben’s shoulder as they moved together, Bill’s fingers still on her clit.

Breathing heavily, Bill pressed his face into her back, “I’m going to come soon…” He said in a muffled voice.

Ben looked at him, “Come when you have to… I’m trying to hold out as long as I can.”

Bill nodded, “It won’t be long…”

Beverly’s back arched, her head dipping backwards, “Oh God, it’s happening! Keep going! Don’t stop!” Her voice became higher pitched as she cried out.

“Oh god! Ben! Bill! You’re so good! Oh!” She gripped Ben’s shoulders tightly, gripping him tightly during her climax.

The feeling of her soaking his erection with her juices sent a shiver down his spine every time. Ben loved to make Beverly come, no matter how many times a day she wanted it. Bill was feeling her muscles clenching repeatedly around him, milking him to come as well. Bill bit her back, listening to her moan as he came inside of her. “F-Fuck….” He groaned.

Ben finally couldn’t take it any more. Releasing inside of Beverly, the three of them remained pinned together before Bill slowly slid out of Beverly. Ben set Beverly down on her back, she stared up at him from the bed looking quite pleased. “That was better than I expected.”

Ben smiled, looking down at her as he gently pulled out, “You liked being the center of attention, didn’t you?”

Beverly giggled, “I sure did.”

“Do you guys m-mind if I shower?” Bill asked pointing a thumb at their personal bathroom.

“Go ahead, you can use my soap.” Ben told him.

“Then come back to bed, I want a cuddle pile.” Beverly giggled

Bill smiled, “Will do.” Leaving the room, he headed to the shower, wondering what Eddie was up to. 

***

Richie woke up to the sound of moaning beside him, He grabbed his glasses from the dresser as he realized what was going on. Turning over, Richie’s eyes landed on Eddie and Will. The freckled brunette was sprawled out on his stomach as Will was lying over him, fucking deep into him. “Oh God… Will…” Will’s tongue was trailing along Eddie’s tanned shoulders slowly. 

Richie grinned, deciding against going into master mode for Will fucking Eddie without permission. He watched the two, a goofy grin on his face as he enjoyed the them having sex together more than anything. “I love waking up to this…” Richie said as Will continued rutting hard into Eddie.

Will eyed Richie with a grin, “Kiss me?”

Leaning in, Richie pressed their lips together, their tongues mingling shortly after as the kiss deepened. “I’m so fucking you after you’re done with him.” Richie promised Will with a grin.

“Fuck us both.” Will pleaded, “Did you want to finish Eddie off?”

Eddie looked back at them, “You know he wants to, he can’t say no when offered to fuck someone.”

Will giggled, “That’s true.” He carefully slid out of Eddie, looking to Richie who was feeling rather spoiled all of a sudden. 

Richie kissed Will gently, “You’re the best.” Will wrapped his hand around Richie’s erection, lubricating it carefully much to his delight. 

Richie groaned softly as Will jerked him off a little before helping guide him into Eddie. “OH God… fuck…” Richie moaned as he slid all the way into Eddie’s shapely bottom.

Will giggled a little, lying down beside Eddie so he could press their lips together. “God damn it… this is the best morning ever…” Richie stated with a blissful tone. 

Eddie moaned loudly, his body moving with Richie. Will had been working on him for a while that morning, so he was ready to go any second. Richie pounded into his prostate, listening to Eddie moan with pure bliss. “Richie! Oh God! You’re so big!” Eddie praised, knowing Richie loved to hear it. 

“Fuck! You two are killing me…” Richie groaned as he slammed into Eddie hard until the brunette suddenly began clenching tightly around him before letting out a cry of release.

Eddie went limp, looking beyond pleased as he stared over at Will. “Mm… so good…”

Lying on his stomach next to Eddie, Will looked up at Richie, “Me next? I really need you in me…” Will pouted.

“God, fucking damn it!” Richie moaned, getting more and more aroused by the second, “Yes! Absolutely!” 

Sliding out of Eddie carefully, he climbed over Will’s body, sliding into him eagerly. Will moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of Richie filling him. “I feel like its my fucking birthday… this is amazing…” Richie groaned as he rutted deeply in Will, pressing into his prostate all the while.  
“Richie! God, you really are big…” Will moaned, gripping the bedding below him.

Eddie leaned in, pressing his lips to Wills. Richie watched, mesmerized as the two beauties made out before him. Their lips locking as they kissed deeper. The sight alone was getting to him, but the sound of their lips and tongues were getting to him the most. “Fuck… oh fuck… this is so hot…” Richie groaned.

Aiming for his prostate, Richie drilled at a faster pace, his body threatening to blow any second as his arousal was peaking. Will broke the kiss as he began moaning louder, his insides clenching around Richie, “OH! I’m almost there! Richie! Oh yes!” Will cried out as he finally came hard below him.

Richie bit his lip as Will’s insides clenched him like a vice, making him finally release deep inside of his boyfriend. “Will! OH fuck!” Richie groaned as he came for what felt like forever before his balls finally stopped releasing sperm.

Eddie rolled over, Giving Richie room to lay between he and Will. Both of the boys cuddled into Richie’s sides, each taking a turn to press their lips to his as he caught his breath. Richie was feeling like he’d died and gone to Heaven as they both pressed kisses to his face and neck, their hands trailing his body gently, Eddie had his fingers in Richie’s hair while he sucked a hickey into his neck.

Will nipped at his lower lip, “Richie, you’re so handsome…” Will purred, knowing Richie was deep in his euphoria.

“You’re both so cute… I’m so fucking lucky…” Richie groaned as Eddie popped off his neck.

“Marked you!” Eddie giggled cutely.

“He marked me earlier.” Will tilted his head to the side, showing off a large red hickey just an inch below his jaw.

Richie grinned, “You should mark me too, baby…” 

Will grinned before leaning in to wrap his mouth around the other side of Richie’s neck. Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes rolled back at the feeling. “Me next?” Eddie pouted at them.

“Fuck yes… You’re next.” Richie grinned as Will sucked hard on his neck.

Once Will pulled off Richie, he admired his work, an angry red mark left on Richie’s pale skin. The two turned to Eddie, both of them leaning in at the same time to mark each side of his neck. Eddie moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of their mouths working on him. “Mm… this feels so good…”

When the two finally pulled off, Richie grinned, and pushed Will on his back, pinning him down as Will giggled loudly. Richie’s mouth was on his neck, making him moan as the unmarked side of his neck received attention. 

“Bill is going to think we got into a fight.” Eddie chuckled as he watched Richie lying over Will like a vampire.

When Richie sat back up, he smiled down at Will, “It looks good on you. I should mark you more often.” 

Will smiled fondly up at him, “Cuddles?”

Richie nodded, lying on his back, pulling both Eddie and Will against his torso. Will and Eddie pulled the blanket over them, enjoying the closeness to one another. “This has been a really good morning.” Richie smiled, “I don’t ever want to get out of bed.”

“Same…” Will smiled closing his eyes as he rested his head on Richie’s chest.

“Mhmm…” Eddie agreed, his face resting on Richie’s shoulder as his eyes slid closed with content.

***

Stan felt Mike turn him over onto his stomach in his sleep. He almost fell back to sleep immediately after, but the feeling of Mike’s lubricated finger circling his opening woke him up a little more. Before he could question anything further, Mike slid his hard erection inside of Stan before lying over top of him with a peaceful sigh. 

The immense amount of pressure on his prostate made it impossible for Stan to sleep. “Mike…” He whispered, “Either take it out or fuck me…”

“Is that any way to speak to your master?” Mike asked lacing his fingers through Stan’s golden locks.

Stan bit his lip, enjoying the feeling of being dominated, “I… I’m sorry master.”

“That’s right.” Mike let go of his hair, “You’re going to lie still and let daddy warm his cock in your nice tight ass.” Mike let his tongue slide over the shell of Stan’s ear.

“Mm…” Stan groaned, his erection pressing hard into the mattress below them.

Stan didn’t want to fidget too much, but it was hard to just lie there when his body was experiencing such strain to remain still. Mike could have easily fallen asleep on Stan’s back for all he knew. The man was also extremely patient, so it was hard to tell if Mike was just enjoying himself or if he was asleep. 

Shifting his hips, Stan was desperate for any sort of friction he could get. Mike groaned a bit as he felt Stan moving below him. “Is there a reason why you’re fucking yourself on my dick?” Mike asked in a deep voice.

Stan could admittedly listen to Mike talk all day, but at such a closeness to his ear, it was twice as arousing. “Please… I need you to fuck me…”

“I don’t think its your decision whether I do or not. You’ll have to wait until I feel like fucking you.” Mike teased him, pressing harder into him purposely.

Stan attempted to control his breathing, remaining as still as possible for a good fifteen minutes. Mike lifted Stan’s knees, so they were parallel to his hips. Bracing himself on the bed, Mike began to rut his hips hard into Stan without much warning. “Oh! Mike!” Stan cried out, his body being completely used for Mike’s pleasure by that point.

“I’m looking forward to Germany… I can’t wait to try new things on you.” Mike purred in his ear as he moved his hips quickly. 

“Oh my God… I want it…” Stan agreed, his mind only half there as Mike moved at a fluid pace. 

Gripping the soft cotton linens below him, Stan felt his knees pressing deeper into the bedding with every powerful thrust Mike made into him. “You always want it, baby. You’re such a good slut.” Mike grinned before biting Stan’s neck to hear him whimper with delight.

“Mike! More!” Stan begged eagerly.

“Daddy you mean?” Mike corrected him.

Stan felt goosebumps appearing on his skin at the correction. He loved how degrading it was meant to be for Stan’s dad especially. 

“Yes! Daddy please! Deeper!” Stan begged, getting close to his climax.

“Good boy… Come for Daddy.” Mike licked up the side of his neck before thrusting deep into Stan, angling perfectly to hit his prostate. 

“Yes! Daddy! Fuck!” Stan cried out before releasing onto the bedding.

Mike smirked, thrusting a few more times before he released into Stan with a low grunt. Stan panted heavily below Mike as he pulled out of Stanley. Rolling Stan over, Mike smiled at his flushed face, “How was that for a wake-up call?”

“That was alright, but it could use some work.” Stan smirked.

Mike chuckled and began tickling Stan’s sides. “Mike! No!” Stan tried to move his hands, but Mike was relentless, causing Stan to giggle rather loudly before Stan finally got him to stop. “You asshole!”

Mike laughed, leaning down to kiss Stan, “Get your cranky ass up, Will’s probably made breakfast by now.”

Stan smiled and rolled his eyes as he got up, pulling his collar around his neck before he dressed in his khakis and a white collared shirt. “Can we go bird watching in the back yard after breakfast?” Stan asked as he watched Mike pull on a grey t-shirt.

“Of course.” Mike nodded, “Anything for you, babe.” Mike kissed Stan before they smiled, making their way downstairs to the rest of the household.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Stan have some time together. Things get a little serious.

Chapter 2

It wasn’t often that Richie and Stan were the only two members of the household home alone. It was only a couple days before their trip to Berlin, and Stan had just gotten back from a rough day at work. Stan was lazily pulling on his collar as he entered the living room where Richie was sitting. 

“Hey, how was work?” Richie greeted Stan as the blonde sat next to him on the couch.

“It was long, horrible and draining.” Stan sighed, rubbing out a sore shoulder muscle with his hand frustrated. 

Richie grabbed onto both of Stan’s shoulders, squeezing the muscles so firmly it made Stan moan pleasurably. “How about I make you feel all better?” Richie purred in his ear.

Stan’s eyes slid closed, “I won’t bottom for you… only for Mike, Ben and Bill.”

Richie smirked, loving how challenging Stan was sometimes. Rubbing Stan’s shoulders, Richie kissed his earlobe before whispering slowly, “Today you will…” Stan couldn’t move, the feeling of Richie’s hands working out his sore muscles was getting him more and more aroused by the second.

“No.” Stan said before Richie removed his hands from his shoulders in response, “Wait! Don’t stop!” Stan looked back at him, a pleading look in his eyes.

“You’re not being fair, Stanley. You love my cock, you’re just pretending you don’t fucking want it.” Richie said crossing his arms.

Stan looked at Richie for a long moment. His brown eyes rolling over Richie’s features for a moment before he smiled a little, confusing Richie. “What?” Richie asked.

“Alright, you can fuck me.” Stan said watching Richie’s eyes light up, “BUT, only after you’ve given me a thorough full body massage.” 

“Please come to my bedroom, good sir! I’ll show you a crazy great time!” Richie gestured to the stairs in a very animated fashion.

Stan got up, heading up the stairs with Richie towards the second level. Stanley let Richie pull of his shirt and tie before Stan decided he may as well take off his work pants too. Richie looked over Stan’s naked body, pleased that it was his for the next little while. Digging into his nightstand, he pulled out lubricant to begin the massage as Stan rested on his stomach, “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Stan said as Richie rubbed lubricant into his hands.

“Don’t worry, baby-cakes! This will be the best massage you’ve ever had!” Richie was extremely excited as he straddled Stan’s hips, pressing his hands firmly on Stanley’s back. 

More soft groans escaped Stanley, letting Richie know he was doing a good job. “Oh God… Richie, you have really talented hands…”

Richie grinned, working out a knot on Stan’s back between his shoulder blades. The more he lingered over it, the more Stan groaned. Richie could tell it was painful, so he did his best to relieve the muscles. Stan felt like mush, the pain and pleasure combining as Richie pressed hard on the knot. “Is this too much for you?” Richie asked a bit concerned.

Stan muttered, “Keep going…”

Richie wasn’t going to argue with him. Using the heels of his palms, he worked out Stan’s knot some more before moving down towards the small of his back, enjoying the curve of his slender frame. “Fuck, you’re so pretty. Mike’s a lucky guy.” Richie said using his thumbs to work out more muscles in a circular motion.

“Shit… right there…” Stan groaned, gripping the sheets below him desperately.

Richie focused his thumbs where Stan seemed to be enjoying them. The mewling noises that came out of Stan were quite intriguing to Richie, his erection was forming by the second. “Stan… can I take your underwear off? I need to make sure I get everywhere…” Richie said, mostly just wanting to see Stan naked on his bed for once.

“Yes, yes…” Stan agreed lazily as he was in a state of pure relaxation.

Richie hooked his fingers in Stan’s boxer briefs, pulling them down and off his long slender legs. Richie silently thanked God as he looked over Stan’s naked backside. Stan didn’t seem to mind or make a fuss as Richie continued the massage, rubbing Stanley’s glutes carefully. Using knowledge he’d gained from watching some massage tutorials, he moved one of Stan’s legs upwards so it tightened the muscles he was working on. From this new position, Richie was able to work out even more knots Stan didn’t even realize he had. “OH yes… right there…” Stan muttered.

Richie was feeling like he had hit the jackpot that day. He was not only impressing Stan with his massage skills, but he was also getting an eyeful unlike usual. His eyes hadn’t left Stan’s backside the entire time, he was fairly certain he had it memorized by the time he lowered the leg he had previously raised just to lift the other leg.

“Where did you learn this… I had no idea you were this good at massaging, I thought Will was exaggerating…” Stan said as Richie worked out a knot on his other glute. 

“I read books now and then. Not a big deal.” Richie said as he used his knuckles to work out a particularly stubborn knot.

Stan groaned softly, his penis slightly erect from the massaging alone. “Thank God for that…” Stan sighed peacefully.

Richie eventually put Stan’s leg down before flipping him onto his back carefully. Stan stared up at him as Richie grabbed one of his feet without tickling him even once. Stan normally didn’t let people touch his feet, but Richie was now an exception. “You have a few knots on your body… if I massage here, it might help loosen them.” Stan listened to Richie speak as he rubbed a spot on his foot; Stan had no idea what the correlation between sore muscles and feet were, but he was glad Richie was so knowledgeable about the subject.

He put Stan’s foot down and picked up the other to do the same. Stan was actually feeling a lot better thanks to the massage. Richie gently rubbed Stan’s legs, noting they were overall fine. “Alright, anywhere else you want me to massage?” Richie questioned.

Stan shook his head, “No, you got everything that was sore.”

“Alright. Well, if you ever want another massage, you know who to call for the job.” Richie said pointing a thumb at himself with a smile.

The sound of the front door opening gave way to the fact that Mike was probably home with the others. “I guess Mike’s the lucky one who gets to fuck you now…” Richie sighed before putting the lubricant back on the nightstand.

Stan looked at him with furrowed brows, “…Are you serious right now?”

Richie looked at him and shrugged, “I know I’m your least favourite person to fuck in the household, so I don’t really expect it to happen. I enjoyed seeing you fully naked though and touching you.” 

Stan’s eyes softened for a moment, “Why would you think that?”

Richie looked down, “You’re kind of obvious. You always tell me no, and you only have sex with me when we’re either drawn out of the hat at the weekly orgy, or if I’ve done you a favour. I annoy you, I get it. You don’t have to fuck me just because I massaged you, I would have done it anyway.” 

Stan suddenly felt a pang of guilt, “Richie…” Stan stared at him dumbfounded, “I thought this was our thing. I didn’t realize playing hard to get was actually upsetting to you.” Stan sat up on Richie’s bed, looking up at the taller man.

Mike stopped at the door, “Hey,” he realized Stan was naked, but didn’t think much of it, “It’s your night to set the table.”

Stan held up a finger to Mike, “Not tonight.”

Mike seemed to realize from the look on Richie’s face and the seriousness in Stan’s tone and body language, something was going on. “Is everything ok?”

“It’s fine, I’ll set the table.” Richie said heading out of his room.

“You will not! Get back here!” Stan said pointing at the ground next to him.

Richie sighed, rolling his eyes as Stan had a way of making him feel like he was a child again being told what to do by his mother or father. “It’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it.” Richie said looking back at Stan as Mike blocked the doorway not allowing him to leave.

“Yes we are.” Stan said in a final tone.

“You two need some time. I’ll set the table, and you guys can come down when you’re ready. Take all the time you need.” Mike said shutting the door on Richie.

Richie held his arms crossed against his chest looking a bit put out. Stan got up off the bed, approaching Richie who avoided all eye contact. “Richie, I love you. I thought you knew that.” Stan cupped his face in both hands, finally forcing Richie to look him in the eye.

It was the strangest thing to witness Richie’s dark eyes watering with tears. It was even more strange for Stan knowing he caused those tears without meaning to. “I’m so sorry… I thought this was our game. I thought you liked when I pretended I didn’t want to. You said it was exciting, so I just kept at it.” Stan said to him, still cupping his face in both hands, “I thought you knew. I should have talked to you more. I’m really sorry.”

Richie bit his bottom lip to hold back his emotions as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I thought… you just went along with everything because the rest of the losers club included me.” Richie sniffled, “I didn’t think you actually liked me…” 

Stan felt bad. Knowing how Richie’s parents had been growing up, he should have known to talk to him more about everything. The fact that Richie never let on prior to that moment, it made Stan feel even more sick to his stomach. He pulled Richie into a warm embrace, letting Richie press his face into Stan’s shoulder. Running his slender fingers through Richie’s dark curls, Stan held him close, “I have always loved you. Since before I met Mike, since before we were old enough to act on how we felt. I’ll always love you, Richie. Don’t even think I don’t. I’ll stop with the games, I didn’t realize how cruel I was being.” 

Richie sniffled, holding Stanley to him, “It’s ok… I just didn’t know… now I do.” Richie pulled back, attempting a smile despite his tear-soaked face, “I’ll be ok.”

Stan pressed his lips to Richie’s, kissing him lovingly. Richie kissed him back, calming down as they took their time together. Stan slowly pulled back, “Did you want sex now or did you want to eat first?” 

“It’s ok, really. We don’t have to at all. I just…” Richie shrugged, “…I like making you feel good.”

Stanley leaned in, pressing his mouth to Richie’s jawline, kissing down it slowly. Biting his lip, Richie felt Stan pulling off his belt before undoing his dark jeans. “Come on…” Stan coaxed him over to the bed, “It’s time for me to make you feel good.”

Richie let Stan pull his shirt off so he was just as naked. His erection pressed into Stanley’s hip until Stan sat down on the side of his bed. Richie let out a soft moan as Stanley grinned and wrapped his mouth around Richie’s hardness. “Fuck…” Richie shivered as he watched Stan push the hardened member in and out of his mouth slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Gripping Richie’s hips, Stan proceeded to deep throat his cock, enjoying the way it made Richie’s moans higher pitched. “Stan! Oh my God!” 

Stan rubbed Richie’s hips before sliding one hand down to rub Richie’s balls as he continued to bob his head. “F-fuck…” Richie moaned before Stan pulled off his cock with a pop sound.

Richie leaned over Stan, letting the blonde fall onto his back. Their lips connected as Richie reached for the lubricant. Stanley grunted a bit as he felt lubricant being rubbed around his opening after a few moments. Feeling a finger entering him momentarily, Stan and Richie parted lips long enough for Richie to press the head of his erection to Stanley’s opening. Stan moaned softly as he felt Richie press all the way inside. 

Grinning a bit, it seemed Richie was back to his old self as he pumped in and out of Stan’s tightness, “Considering all that huge dick you take on a daily basis you’re gripping me pretty tight.” Richie commented as Stan rolled his eyes.

Richie lifted Stan’s legs, gripping Stan’s ankles with his hands as he began thrusting at a steady pace. Moaning loudly with each thrust, he felt Richie banging into his prostate repeatedly, “Richie! Richie! Oh God!” Stan yelled out, almost unused to yelling Richie’s name.

“That’s my name! Feel free to wear it out!” Richie smirked as he continued rutting into Stan a little faster.

“Fuck! Richie! I’m close!” Stan gripped the bedding below him, “Don’t stop!”

Richie grinned, “Don’t worry handsome, I don’t plan on it.” He bit his lip, angling to drive himself deeper into Stan.

“Fuck… oh shit… oh God I want to come so bad…” Richie groaned as he held back for Stan’s sake.

“Come in me! Please come in me!” Stan shouted as his toes began to curl as his climax began.

Gripping his own erection instinctually, Stan came all over his hand, causing Richie to grunt as he couldn’t hold back anymore. Spilling into Stan, Richie pumped his hips a few more times before he came to a stop, panting heavily. “Jesus, fuck… we’ve never fucked like that before.” Richie commented.

Stan nodded, breathing heavily, “We should. More often.” Stan decided.

Richie handed Stanley a tissue to clean up with before wrapping both arms around Stan, hugging him close. “I fucking love you.”

Stan smiled, hugging him warmly, “I fucking love you too.”

Richie laughed a bit, “Now… let’s go see if anyone left us any dinner. I have a feeling your master will get you in a bit of trouble for making him do the table this time.”

Stan smiled a little as Richie pulled out, “I hope so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you liked this chapter!


	3. The Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's make their way to Germany. It's a good first night for them, especially Will and Richie.

Chapter 3

The loser’s household got onto their flight just in time. Had it not been for some changes with the time of the flight, they might have been a little earlier. Getting to their seats, everyone took time to relax on the flight, except for Richie who had to be given sleeping pills to cope with his fear of flying. Will enjoyed Richie sleeping. He spent much of the flight playing with Richie’s curls gently and cuddling with him.

In the last hour of the flight, Richie finally woke up to Will mindlessly stroking his hair while he read a book Bill wrote on his lap. Richie watched him for a moment, not really thinking about the fact they were still in midair flying. Will glanced over and smiled at Richie, “Did you have a good sleep?”

“Yeah… I think so… then I fucking woke up on a plane, but at least you’re here with me.” Richie smiled, taking Wills hand to kiss the back of it.

“We’re almost to Germany. Think you can hang in there?” Will asked.

“I don’t have a choice.” Richie sighed a bit, “I think I’ll survive though.” Richie smiled a little.

Will leaned close to his ear, “I can’t wait to get to the hotel room.” Will whispered before kissing his earlobe, “I’m going to put on my collar and be your good little slave boy all night.” 

Richie closed his eyes with a smile, “Mm… keep talking…”

Will knew what to do in order to keep Richie calm on a flight. He continued to whisper more lewd ideas into Richie’s ear, enjoying Richie’s excitement building in the front of his pants. 

Up ahead of them was Bill, Eddie and Bev, they were all ready to stretch their legs. Ahead of them was Stan, Mike and Ben who looked restless and bored of the flight. Everyone was eager to land. By the time the airplane did make its landing, Richie was clenching his eyes closed, pressing his face into Will’s neck until they were stopped on the runway. 

Ben made getting a rental van a top priority, so the entire group could get around together. Loading their luggage into the back of the vehicle, Ben drove them to their hotel. The hotel’s name wasn’t something Ben even wanted to try pronouncing, but Stan told them it translated to ‘Third Sin’ in English.

Bill and Richie were both the first two inside the massive hotel once they’d parked in the lot outside. Beverly rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, feeling quite tired from the journey. There were a few people in the lobby but no one stuck out to them as out of ordinary. Beyond the double doors at the opposite end of the entrance, it appeared their was some frosted glass. Will looked around at the architecture of the building. 

A dark-haired woman with a blunt black bob for a hairstyle approached the counter with dark red lips that matched her dark attire. She had a thick German accent as she spoke to Bill and Richie. They got eight key cards for their penthouse suit. It was an expensive place to rent for an entire week, but everyone chipped it for it. In their household, money wasn’t exactly a problem. Richie and Bill were also given some week-long itineraries to look over as certain events were taking place in the hotel.

The sign on the double doors was more visible as they got closer to the doors, ‘clothing optional beyond this point’ was translated under the German text. “Brace yourselves, we’re going to see some naked people beyond this point.” Richie waggled his brows with a grin. 

Heading through the double doors, they realized they were just in a hallway that led to the elevators. The hallway wrapped around the elevators and out of sight. They couldn’t help but wonder where the hallway led, but they were far too intent on seeing their suite to explore for the moment. 

The elevator doors opened, and two completely naked blonde women walked out looking at them all with pleased smiles on their faces. They were holding hands as they headed down the hallway together. Everyone couldn’t help but stare, except for Will and Eddie who simply rolled their eyes at the rest of them. “Guys. The elevator is about to close.” Eddie spoke up.

Beverly was the first to snap out of the trance, heading inside followed by the others. “Fuck… that was awesome… I am rating this hotel a solid five stars, even if our room is roach infested.” Richie stated with a grin on his face.

Heading up to the penthouse, the group got out of the elevator to see two large double doors on either side of the hallway before them. Richie swiped the key card in penthouse B, watching the green light flick on next to the handle. Opening the doors, the group headed inside.

The all stopped once they were fully inside. The common area of the suit was complete with black leather sofas, a hot tub, and a St. Andrew’s Cross in the corner of the room. Red and black seemed to be the main colour scheme. 

Mike noticed there were plenty of different places along the walls in which shackles with leather straps resided. “This place is… amazing…” He said wrapping an arm around Stan as they looked around.

“This is fucking dope…” Richie walked over to the cross, checking out the adjustable shackles. 

Bill walked with Ben towards one of the bedrooms. Everyone took a peak in the bedrooms, noting they were basically all the same. A king-sized bed complete with a bondage bench, shackles and dressers. 

“Dibs!” Eddie said shoving his luggage in one of the bedrooms.

The rest of the group quickly picked out their rooms. After quickly unpacking, the group migrated to the common room. Will sat snuggled into Richie while Beverly sat with her legs across Ben’s lap. Eddie sat on Bill’s lap while Mike held an arm around Stan. “You guys w-want to try out the hot tub?” Bill suggested.

“That might be a good idea. I’m really sore.” Bev said in response.

“Let’s get in.” Ben nodded as the group got up. 

Removing their clothing, nudity was nothing at all to them. Stan sat between Bev and Mike, relaxing into the large tub. It was big enough for all of them, which made the tub much more desirable. “We need to get one of these installed at home.” Richie said as he sat between Bill and Will. 

“Oh… this is so nice…” Eddie relaxed into Bill, his eyes closing peacefully.

“You know, I could probably find a good spot on the property to build us a hot tub. It just wouldn’t be connected to the house.” Ben suggested.

“If you did that, I’d love you forever, Bennykins.” Richie winked.

Ben smiled at him, “You love me anyway, Richie, just admit it.”

“I’d be willing to show you just how much I love you too the moment it gets installed back home.” Richie smirked. 

“Me too.” Will smiled cutely. 

Bev gently patted Ben’s pink cheek, “Aww, you can’t help but find Will absolutely adorable, can you?” 

“Enough teasing.” Ben smiled kissing her lips gently.

Richie wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, pulling him close enough to kiss at his neck. Will shivered, giggling a bit as Richie didn’t let up on kissing him. “Richie…” Will complained cutely, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I sure am.” Richie smirked before his mouth suctioned to Will’s neck as he attempted to leave a hickey on his skin. 

Will whimpered, “Please… I need you.” 

Pulling off his neck, Richie admired the blood red mark he’d left on Will’s neck. “Are you after my dick again?” 

“Maybe…” Will blushed a bit, even after everything they’d been through, Richie could always make him blush.

“Will is going to explode if you keep teasing him like that.” Beverly grinned, “There’s a nice bench in your room you two could use…” Beverly hinted towards the bondage bench.

Will looked Richie over, “Please babe?”

Richie looked at the others in the hot tub with him, “I guess I’ll see you guys later. I have a beautiful blonde to fuck senseless.” Richie grinned before picking up Will with one arm under his knees the other behind his back. 

Will peppered kisses all over Richie’s cheek as he was carried off rather elegantly to their room. Closing the door behind them with his foot, Richie set Will down before pulling the bench out from the bed a little more. “Alright, Will. I’m going to lock your wrists into the straps.” Richie instructed, gently rubbing Will’s back. 

“Wait!” Will’s eyes lit up before he ran over to his luggage.

Richie watched him pull out his collar before placing it around his neck. Enjoying the sight before him, Richie held back a smile, “Quit stalling, your master shouldn’t have to wait for you.”

“Sorry master, I just wanted to look pretty for you.” Will said before approaching the bench and leaning over it.

Richie locked Will’s wrists in the restraints before kissing his neck slowly. Will whimpered, already quite worked up from what Richie was doing to him in the hot tub. “Master… please fuck me…”

Once Will’s knees were on the bench, Richie locked his ankles into the straps towards the back of the bench. Standing up, Richie couldn’t help but take a moment to marvel at the beautiful sight before him. Will strapped down with his chest and knees on the surface of the bench made his already hard erection stiff as a board. I like this bench, you’re perfectly displayed for me, pet.” Richie ran his hand along Will’s back slowly. 

Reaching into his luggage, Richie pulled out their lubricant, it was a fresh bottle just for their trip. “You’ve been such a good boy on this trip so far. Do you think you deserve a reward?” Richie asked, running his hand along the curve of Will’s ass.

“Please master, I love being a good boy for you…” Will spoke in the sultry voice that always got to Richie.

“Master is really pleased with you.” Richie spoke softly as he poured some lubricant on his fingers, “If you keep being a good boy, master will give you a big reward. Do you want that, baby?”

“Yes! Please master! I’ll do anything for you!” Will begged, his cock stiff and eager for something, anything at all.

“Oh, what a good boy… let’s start off small and work our way up.” Richie said dipping just a finger inside of Will’s tight opening, watching him shiver a bit at the contact. 

Will felt Richie pumping his finger against his prostate, maddening him as he needed something more, something bigger, like Richie’s cock instead. Whimpering, he bit his lower lip as Richie pumped a second finger and then a third finger inside of him. Richie finally stood fully behind Will, pulling his fingers out before coating his hard erection in as much lubricant as he could muster. 

Pressing his cock against Will’s opening he slid just the tip inside before pulling it out and repeating the motion a few more times. Will whimpered, his toes curling in desperation, “Please master, I need more…”

“Oh, do you? You want me to go really deep inside of you?” Richie asked with a smirk.

“Please!” Will begged before he moaned loudly, feeling Richie press inside fully to the hilt. 

Feeling Richie slam into his prostate repeatedly, he moaned loudly, his sounds heard from the common room clearly. Richie gripped Will’s hips hard, his hips moving at a quick speed that was driving Will crazy below him. “Good boy… oh you feel so fucking good…” Richie caught his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before he let go.

Just as Will was starting to grip around him tightly, Richie pulled out, stroking himself fluidly as Will whined and begged for him to keep fucking him. “Baby, I want to come on your back, not in your ass. I want you to wear your masters come for the rest of the night.” Richie teased, knowing he was driving Will insane.

“Please don’t stop… I need your cock inside of me.” Will begged desperately.

Richie slapped Will’s ass before jerking his shaft faster, “Oh fuck, here it comes…” Richie announced before he jerked off, coming hard onto Will’s back in three thick ropes. 

Will felt the warm liquid hitting his back, and he groaned. Richie caught his breath and grinned, “That was fucking amazing…” He knelt down beside Will, looking over the straining erection between Will’s legs, “I guess you’re probably horny still, aren’t you?” 

“Yes… please help me master… I’m so hard for you…” Will begged, fidgeting in the restraints.

“Are you wishing your hands were free, so you could touch it?” Richie teased.

“Yes, master. Could you please touch it for me?” Will asked, sweat beading down his skin as he strained.

“If I touch it, are you going to come?” Richie asked, “I don’t want you coming just yet…”

Will made a frustrated sound that was music to Richie’s ears. “Ok, master…”

Richie smirked, “How about your reward?” 

“Yes! Please!” Will’s body was feeling like it was going to explode if he didn’t come soon.

“Alright, baby. Let’s try something new…” Richie paused for a moment to build the anticipation, “How would you like a blowjob?”

“Really master? You’re not lying are you?” Will’s voice was so cute when he was on the edge like that. 

Richie smacked Will’s ass, “Of course I wouldn’t lie about that. You want a nice warm mouth wrapped around your cock don’t you? You want to feel a tongue lapping at you, right?” 

Will whimpered, “Yes master… please give it to me…”

“Oh I’m not going to give it to you, but I know someone who can.” Richie said before reaching into the luggage bag again. 

Will couldn’t tell what Richie had grabbed, but he heard the lubricant bottle open again. Next thing he felt something press inside of him, he bit his lip and felt the vibrations start, letting him know he had a vibrating plug inside of him. “Keep that inside.” Richie instructed before he unstrapped Will from the bench and quickly cleaned the come off his back. 

Flipping Will onto his back, Richie put his hands back in the straps before fitting a blind fold over his eyes, “I don’t want you to see whose going to blow you. It’ll ruin the surprise.” Richie said before leaving Will in the room alone.

He hoped it was Eddie. That man could suck a dick like no one else. Will wasn’t used to receiving a blowjob as a slave, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. When the door opened again, Richie spoke up, “Alright baby… get ready for your reward.” 

Will heard someone kneeling between his legs at the end of the bench. Hands firmly gripped his hips and a mouth wrapped around the end of his hard erection. Will let out a soft moan, melting into the bench below him. He couldn’t tell who it was, but it wasn’t Eddie. He didn’t quite recognize who it was based on their motions, but he liked it a lot. “That feel good, baby?” Richie asked kneeling near his head, placing kisses on his neck to get him even more worked up.

“Yes… thank you master… oh thank you so much…” Will chanted, feeling Richie’s mouth making its way to his. 

They kissed deeply, Will lost in the feelings below his hips. Feeling the head of his erection getting swallowed around made him moan loudly. Between the plug vibrating on his prostate and the feeling of a rather talented mouth getting him off, Will was in Heaven. 

Richie placed kisses along his forehead slowly, making him feel more and more loved as the time went on. Will welcomed the feeling of Richie’s lips all over his skin, making him feel both grounded and more tingly inside. As soon as Will felt himself building up, he tensed, “Oh God! Master, can I come?!” 

“Yes baby, you can come.” Richie said pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Will whimpered and moaned loudly, “Oh yes! Yes!” He screamed out.

Upon releasing, Richie pulled the blindfold off Will’s eyes. Looking down he spotted blue eyes and red hair. “Oh, my God… Beverly… wow…” Will couldn’t believe her mouth had felt that good. 

Bev smiled at him and got up, “I had a feeling you’d like that.” She laughed a bit before looking at Richie, “I’m going to go brush my teeth and get into bed. You two should do the same. Tomorrow’s going to be busy.” She smiled as she headed for the door.

Will stared up at Richie as she left. He looked down at Will with a smile, “How was your first female experience?”

“Oh my God, her mouth was amazing…” Will sighed with relief. 

“You ready for the pussy yet?” Richie teased.

Will laughed and shook his head, “No, but thank you. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

Richie undid the straps on Will’s arms and helped him up. Pulling the plug from Will, he set it aside to be cleaned in the morning. Will was a little off balance after the whole ordeal. Richie got Will into the bed and pulled the covers over him before climbing in next to him. Will snuggled into Richie, enjoying how Richie’s fingers moved over his body gently. “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, Will.” Richie smiled, stroking Will’s hair with his fingertips. “Sleep well, honey.”

Will closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Richie’s. The first night in Germany was a good one, even if it was full of surprises he wasn’t expecting. He had to admit, that was the first time he’d felt any arousal from a girl in his life. Even still, he knew it was all because of Richie. God, he loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your love notes!


	4. Ben's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ben's birthday and the losers make it special for him.

Chapter 4

Ben’s birthday was the first morning they were in Germany. He’d enjoyed a morning shower with Beverly, pressing her against the wall of the shower as they ‘took care’ of his morning wood together. 

Mike and Stan were two of the only other people awake when Bev and Ben came out of the shower together just in their towels. Mike made a point of sitting next to Ben on the leather couch. “Happy birthday, Ben.” Mike greeted him with a hug.

“Thanks, Mike.” Ben hugged him back, enjoying one of Mike’s warm, safe embraces. 

“Do I get to watch you two go at it now?” Stan asked from one of the other couches. 

Ben looked over at Stan for a moment, noticing the unwavering expression on his face, indicating he wasn’t kidding or giving up on his request. “It’s your birthday Ben, if you’re interested in something, it’s yours.” Mike informed him, knowing Ben was always rather shy to initiate things.

Beverly rubbed Ben’s shoulder from the other side of the couch, “Did you want private time with each member of the family today?” She suggested, “Everyone is always so eager to spend time with you.”

Smiling a little, Ben nodded, “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

“What would you like to do first?” Mike asked him.

“Just kiss me for starters.” Ben instructed, pressing his mouth to Mike’s.

Wrapping his arms around Ben, Mike kissed him deeply. Beverly and Stanley both watched intently, enjoying the view before them. Mike slowly slipped his hand between Ben’s legs, cupping his forming erection through the towel. Ben groaned softly, pushing the towel off his lap for Mike to have full access.

Mike rubbed his full hand along Ben’s massive hard-on. Everyone in the house could appreciate Ben’s sizeable appendage, especially those who bottomed for him. Mike typically wasn’t one to bottom, but he at least provided much pleasure in other ways to Ben. 

Leaning down, Mike wrapped his mouth around Ben’s erection, pulling a soft moan from him. Stan watched intently, his own erection pressing against the front of his pants as he watched. Mike bobbed his head slowly, taking his time with Ben. 

Mike hollowed his cheeks, listening as Ben moaned with appreciation at the simple action. Beverly leaned in, pressing her lips to Ben’s. Mike didn’t stop bobbing his head as the two made out for several minutes above him. When the two finally broke apart, Ben’s noises became louder to Bev and Mike’s amusement.

Looking over at Stan, Beverly grinned, “Why don’t you help Mike out?”

Stan got up and approached them, only for Mike to pop off as Stan knelt between Ben’s legs, taking over blowing Ben. It was a lot to fit into his mouth, but Stan was rather used to being in those kinds of situations. Deep throating Ben was no problem at all for Stan, he was skilled in relaxing his throat muscles. Ben bit his lip watching intently as Mike went on to kiss and suck hickeys into his neck.

“Oh god…” Ben moaned, running his fingers through Stan’s hair, “Could I fuck you?” Ben asked Stan who popped off immediately.

Ben watched as Stanley climbed onto his lap, straddling it before he reached back for the lubricant that Bill had left on the table the night before. Rubbing it over Ben’s erection, Stan finally slid Ben’s hardness inside of him with a soft moan. Mike watched intently, as Stan began moving fluidly up and down on it. “Oh shit…” Stan groaned as Ben’s erection pressed hard into his prostate with each motion, “Ben… you feel so good…” Stan gripped his shoulders, moving on top of him zealously.

Bill and Eddie came out of the bedroom next, deciding to watch what was happening in the living room. “Do I get a turn on th-the birthday boy next?” Bill asked with a grin as Stan moved faster on top of Ben.

“What about me?” Eddie asked with a grin as he hip checked Bill a little.

Stan moved quicker on top of bed, panting as he picked up speed, “Uh oh, Stan’s about to come soon.” Mike smirked with amusement as he read the signs of Stan’s body.

“So soon? You must really be enjoying his cock.” Bev grinned.

“Yes… oh my God yes…” Stan moaned his body moving intensely, making Ben moan just as loudly.

Richie and Will came out of their room due to the sounds coming from the living room. Unlike everyone else, they were still naked. “Fuck yes! Stan and Ben action!” Richie said excitedly as he and Will came closer, Will clinging to Richie’s middle tiredly.

“I’m not going to last…” Ben said suddenly, pumping up hard into Stan’s tightness. 

Stan arched his back as he grabbed his cock, his insides clenching around Ben so tightly, it pulled the climax from him. “Oh! Ben!” Stan cried out, his semen shooting into his own hand.

Ben bit his lip grunting hard as he came inside of him. “Oh yes…” Ben went limp under Stan, panting heavily. 

“Can I ride the Big Ben train next?” Richie smirked as he sat on the love seat, pulling Will onto his lap. 

“I’m going to need some time before that happens…” Ben said breathlessly as Stan climbed off him before sighing with relief, “I’ve come twice this morning…”

“Why don’t we go for breakfast? I’m really hungry.” Eddie suggested. 

“Damn it… we better get dressed.” Richie said looking at Will.

“Or you could just go out like that. I’m sure the Germans really want to see what they’re missing.” Beverly teased him.

“While you raise a good point, I think Will would get super jealous of everyone seeing my huge junk all day.” Richie said as Will rolled his eyes with a smile, getting off him.

Smacking Will’s ass hard, Richie smirked as Will gasped and looked back at him with a shocked face, “That hurt!”

“You fucking love it when I slap your ass.” Richie chuckled as Will began to giggle on the way to the bedroom.

Ben cleaned himself up after fucking Stan as he had a feeling he’d be having sex again rather soon. The group got ready for their venture out onto the streets. Stan and Mike brought all the pamphlets and itineraries with them to the restaurant. The group looked over the different things going on in the hotel. They were all quite interesting.

“So the lowest l-levels of the hotel are play rooms. P-puh-people can watch other people fucking.” Bill deduced.

“That’s fucking amazing! I want someone to watch me fucking you guys.” Richie grinned as he ate his bacon.

“There’s a bondage training panel we could go to…” Stan pointed out, “…There’s plenty of ways you could learn to beat me.” Stan eyed Mike with a smirk.

Ben chuckled, “Stan, you’re a lot braver than the rest of us when it comes to pain games.”

“It’s almost concerning. I feel bad hurting you.” Mike told Stan as he ate his eggs.

Stan leaned in, pressing his lips to Mike’s cheek, “You know I can take it.”

“I know you can, baby. You’re tough.” Mike smiled a little.

The group looked found things they were interested in trying, but none of them, except for Richie, was sure about what they wanted to do right away. 

“My dream is to be fucked by all of you in that dungeon. I want everyone to see it.” Richie stated confidently.

“Ben, it’s your birthday, y-you decide what w-we do.” Bill said seriously.

Ben wasn’t sure, but he knew he wanted to be with each of them that day at least. Bill, Eddie, Richie and Will were next. His eyes landed on Will who was intently watching as Beverly sucked chocolate muffin particles off her fingers. 

Richie was the only other person who seemed to notice this as he stared at Will intently. Beverly looked towards Will after a moment and began to smile with amusement as Will swallowed and looked away. “See something intriguing, Will?” Bev asked.

Will shook his head, staring at the table top, “No, I’m just thinking…”

“About last night? When her tonsils got to know your dick really well?” Richie questioned making Ben laugh as Will went red.

“He’s s-so embarrassed.” Bill teased with amusement.

“Ben, I think you’re going to have to fuck him soon. He’s getting out of hand.” Richie grinned as he slid his hand between Will’s legs to massage his forming erection.

Where they were sitting, no one could see anything that was happening under the table, but Will looked at Richie desperately, “Please don’t…” Will begged.

“Just for telling your master ‘don’t’ I think it’s time we take you back to the hotel. Ben, you should probably fuck him in the dungeon. I want to watch.” Richie grinned.

Ben looked at Will who had a glint in his eyes. He smiled, “Yeah, let’s get going. We should probably see what the hotel has to offer.”

The group got up together, heading back to the hotel. Bill looked through some of the pamphlets he’d picked up, “There’s th-themed rooms we can choose fr-from.” 

“What kind of theme are you feeling, baby?” Beverly asked Ben as Eddie drove them towards the hotel.

“What are my options?” Ben asked Bill.

“There’s a few rooms for ten or less people.” Bill started, “A doctor’s lab, a -juh-jail, a padded cell, a t-typical sex dungeon, a gothic castle dungeon, a pink sex dungeon, and then there’s a d-dungeon that is meant to resemble an alien spaceship.” Bill read off as Stan looked at the pamphlet next to him curiously.

“A jail huh? That’d like to try.” Ben suggested.

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Bev smiled a little.

They weren’t entirely sure if they’d be able to just go into a room, so they checked with the front desk who explained the occupied rooms would be locked, but you can see inside the rooms anywhere if they have the viewing window uncovered. The woman at the desk informed them the only rooms they had to sign up for in advance was the very public ones in which people would come to watch them in action. They were considered more event style rooms on the main level. It gave them an idea to attend one first. They decided to take their chances and head downstairs. 

There were plenty of security staff guarding the hallways. Their job was to make sure things were under control, and the group appreciated it a lot. Will glanced into the window of the doctor’s office and looked down immediately; he hated doctors offices after everything he’d been through. Richie wrapped an arm around him, “We don’t have to use that one.”

“I know… I just… it brings back memories.” Will said softly.

“M-maybe that’s a sign you should use it.” Bill suggested seriously, “You could make new m-memories.” 

Will took it into consideration as they kept walking. The pink room seemed to be in use by a couple of women and a man who was heavily strapped down to a large pink bed. Richie paused to watch for a moment before Stan sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him along.

“Hey, I was just looking!” Richie tried, but Stan didn’t care.

Looking into the window for the jail themed room, they noticed it was unoccupied. “Let’s use this one.” Ben suggested.

They entered the room together, making sure to lock the door so people couldn’t get inside. They decided to leave the window viewable for anyone walking by. There were a few small cells with a bed slab so people could sit in the cells and watch. In the middle of the room was a large ‘guard desk’ that likely most people had sex on. There were several pairs of hand cuffs and plenty of different straps and whips on display in a cabinet beside the desk. 

“So, Ben, how do you want this to play out?” Beverly asked her boyfriend curiously.

Ben looked at Bev for a moment, “Why don’t the people who have already had their time with me watch from the cells… except for you Bev, you’re my second in command… Stan and Mike can even fuck in the cells if they prefer. Will, Eddie, you get in the other cell for the moment.” Eddie and Will got into the cell together and Eddie closed the door before them before sitting on the bed slab next to Will.

“Oh, we’re probably going to fuck in there…” Mike informed them as he, Bev and Stan headed into the cell, closing the barred door behind him.

Bev sat in the chair in front of the desk with intrigue on her face. “Just let me know when you want something from me.”

Richie smirked, “You’re gonna fuck the two of us, aren’t you?” 

“I am.” Ben nodded, pulling open a drawer on the desk to find lubricant and condoms as well as rubber gloves, “I may have to do a cavity search too.”

“How about no?” Bill said playfully as he crossed his arms.

“Are you resisting arrest?” Ben smirked grabbing the handcuffs.

“I am.” Bill replied looking Ben over slowly.

“Take your clothes off, right now.” Ben ordered, looking Bill in the eyes.

“Benjamin… That’s a sexy tone you have there…” Richie smirked.

Ben pointed at Richie, “You take yours off too.”

“Yessir.” Richie smirked as he pulled his clothing off quickly, dropping it all to the floor by his feet.

Ben grabbed Bill by his hair, pulling him over the desk roughly. Beverly had a front row seat of seeing Bill get dominated much to her pleasure. Bill braced his hands on the desk, Ben taking the moment of surprise to pull Bill’s shirt off and over his head. Bill allowed the fabric to slip from his arms. Ben grabbed Bill’s left arm, simultaneously pressing between Bill’s shoulders so his chest was pressed to the top of the desk. Ben snapped one of the cuffs Beverly picked up off the desk for him. Ben snapped it around Bill’s wrist before pulling Bill’s other arm back to lock it in place. 

Ben turned to look at Richie, his fingers weaving through Bill’s hair as he pulled him off the desk, “Are you going to be better behaved?” 

Richie smirked before pulling off his shirt and holding out his arms to Ben. Pushing Bill onto his knees on the floor, he then grabbed the second pair of handcuffs to cuff Richie’s hands behind his back as well. He gently pushed Richie to sit on his knees as well. 

Pulling off his shirt, Ben’s toned muscles showed off nicely under the overhead lights. He undid his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. His large erection stuck out before Bill and Richie. “Alright, if you want time off your sentences, I’m going to need you to show me how much you want it. I’ve got to search your mouths.” Ben told them both, his hands running through their hair gently.

“Fuck that.” Bill said defiantly.

Ben loved when Bill was in a playfully defiant mood. It only made what they did together much more fun. Tugging Bill’s hair, he looked at Bill sternly, “Don’t make me choke you with this thing…” He threatened, “Now open your mouth. I have to search for contraband you might be hiding there.”

Bill opened his mouth and Ben slid inside of his mouth with a soft groan, “That’s it… be good and do as your told…” Ben glanced at Richie who was watching intently, “You better get ready, you’re next.” 

Suctioning hard around Ben’s erection, Bill swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, eliciting more pleased noises from Ben. “That’s good, Denbrough… just what your mouth was made for…” Ben grinned with amusement.

Bill pulled off with a pop and turned his head, “I’m done. You g-get no more from me.” 

“For now, anyway.” Ben decided before pulling Richie by his black mane, watching him latch on obediently.

Richie began deep throating him, sucking hard around him. Ben let out a soft moan at the way Richie just knew how to work him. “You’d do good to learn from him Denbrough… Tozier knows how to suck a dick…” Ben panted.

Bill scoffed, “I don’t plan to be here luh-long enough to learn how.” 

Ben tilted Bill’s head back more, “Oh you will. You’ll be here for a very long time if you don’t wise up.”

Richie swallowed around the head of his cock, making Ben shiver a bit before he gently pulled Richie off. “Time for your cavity search, Denbrough.” 

Bill was tugged to his feet before he was leaned over the desk again, Richie was placed beside him in the same manner. Beverly held up the container of plastic gloves. Ben pulled on the plastic disposable gloves and snapped them around his wrists, “You guys better not be hiding anything or you’re going to regret it.”

“You might want to cavity search Stan after, I hear there’s a huge stick up his ass.” Richie couldn’t help himself as his cheek rested against the top of the desk, staring over at Bill who was smiling with amusement at that.

Beverly giggled and covered her mouth, “Sorry Stan, that’s actually really funny.”

Bill’s shoulders shook a little as he tried to conceal his laughter at that. “Fuck you, Richie.” Stan grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of his cavity search later.” Mike chuckled, wrapping an arm around Stan.

Ben lubricated his fingers, making sure each hand was lubricated before he pressed on of his fingers inside of Bill and Richie. They tensed ever so slightly, but relaxed, letting him finger them gently, his fingers hitting their prostate rather easily. 

Richie’s erection pressed painfully into the desk, “Shit…”

Bill bit his lip feeling Ben sliding a second digit inside of him. Sliding out of them after a fair amount of teasing, Ben pulled his fingers out of them and tossed the gloves in the garbage can next to the desk. He slid on a lubricated condom, “So the main entry way feels empty, but I’m going to have to use the bigger tool to inspect deeper inside.” Ben said lubricating himself.

“The Bigger tool is Richie.” Stan chimed in quickly, making Bill laugh again.

“Stan, you’re fucking ruining the fantasy!” Richie laughed along with Bev.

Ben laughed a little, but quickly composed himself. Pressing the head of his erection inside of Bill, he watched Bill’s shoulders tense for a moment before they relaxed as he slid the entire way inside. Bill licked his lips and moaned softly as Ben began moving his hips slowly at first. “You like this don’t you?” Ben taunted.

“I don’t…” Bill replied with a groan.

Ben moved a bit faster, “Oh yeah?” 

“F-Fuck…” Bill whimpered as Ben gripped his hair, tugging it just the way he liked his hair being pulled.

Ben looked over the desk at Beverly, “Could you hand me that long thick black thing on the first shelf, over there?” Ben pointed to the large rubber dildo.

Bev smiled and headed over to it before picking it up and bringing it over to Ben. He pressed himself deeply into Bill before lubing the dildo and carefully inserting it into Richie. Richie clenched his fists at the feeling of something entering him unexpectedly. He whimpered softly, but Ben was gentle with his insertion. Once it was fully inside, Richie shivered visibly. “Oh fuck… you really are going to fuck us both at the same time.”

Ben smirked and began rutting his hips as he pumped the rubber cock in and out of Richie. “Oh yes. You both need to be searched thoroughly.”

Richie and Bill’s moaning was filling the room. Beverly watched as they panted and looked beyond pleased with the scenario they were part of. Bill was starting to lose his fiery side as he and Ben moved together. Bill moaned loudly as Ben wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping Bill quickly to help get him off. 

“Oh sh-shit… Ben… fuck…” Bill moaned as his body was reaching its peak. 

Stan and Mike were able to be heard next to them in the jail cell as they started getting together more intensely. Richie turned his head to see Stan riding Mike as he was lying on the cell bed. Ben wasn’t surprised at all by that.

Bill finally reached his peak, moaning out his orgasm as he came hard into Ben’s hand. Bill tried to catch his breath as Ben carefully slid out of him. “Good… you weren’t carrying any contraband I see. Now time to check your partner in crime.” Ben said cleaning his hand with a tissue before sliding the dirty condom off and into the garbage. 

Beverly handed him a clean condom. He slid it on and removed the toy from Richie. Beverly tossed the toy in a bin next to the door that was for used toys that needed cleaning. Richie groaned as he felt Ben entering him. “Oh fuck… yes…” Richie groaned sounding pleased.

“You love being searched… you’re going to really enjoy prison I think.” Ben said tugging Richie’s hair as he rutted hard into him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!” Richie cried out, his cock pressing against the desk.

Ben reached around, jerking Richie off as he continued to rut into him with determination. He was going to make them both come before he came. It was taking a lot to last, but Ben knew he could do it, especially with how Richie was oozing precum into his hand.

Richie began to tighten around Ben, his noises only getting louder as he reached his peak. He came into Ben’s hand within moments. Ben gritted his teeth and let himself fill the condom with a grunt. 

Beverly smiled at him, “Having a good birthday, baby?” 

Ben panted and smiled at her, “Yeah… the best.”

Pulling out of Richie he cleaned his hand off. “Bev, can you bring the other two out here?” 

“Of course.” Beverly said walking over to Will and Eddie’s cell.

Bill and Richie’s hair looked like it had been caught in a wind storm as they stood up, still fully cuffed with their hands behind their backs. Will and Eddie walked out of the cell and approached Ben coyly.

“You two, remove your clothes.” Ben ordered.

Will and Eddie complied, not resisting in the least. Stan and Mike continued to fuck in the cell next to them, clearly lost in their own world and Stan had no volume control at all when he was with Mike. 

“Sit on the desk for me.” Ben told them, watching as they sat down obediently.

Beverly knew Ben had to take some time to regain his blood-flow, so she was interested to see what he had in mind next. He grabbed Richie and Bill by their hair again, tugging them over to their partners before setting Bill before Eddie, making him sit on his knees. Richie was sat in front of Will, eye level with Wills erection.

“Now, if you want me to reduce your sentences down to a week in jail instead of a year, you’re going to get these two warmed up for me.” Ben ordered before letting go of their heads.

“Yes sir.” Richie smirked up at Will who stared down at him with amusement.

“Only if I get to fuck him after.” Bill said defiantly.

“Nope. You don’t get to fuck these two. That’s my job. They’re my bitches, not yours.” Ben said almost making Beverly laugh at how odd it was to hear Ben talking like that, “Now get to it.”

Richie wrapped his mouth around Will’s erection, blowing in slowly. Bill wrapped his mouth around Eddie’s erection, moving his head about as fast as Richie. Eddie and Will both let out soft moans, their hands bracing on the desk behind them as they enjoyed the feeling of their masters finally in a submissive position, pleasing them. 

“Oh God…” Will moaned.

“You’re going to treat me really good after this blowjob, aren’t you?” Ben asked them as Richie and Bill began bobbing their heads faster, working up their submissive partners.

“Oh yes… so good…” Eddie promised biting his lip. 

Ben allowed Bill and Richie to keep working on their partners before he finally wrapped his fingers in their hair, getting them to their feet before taking them to the cell Eddie and Will previously resided in. They were uncuffed and left to cool down on the bed.

Eddie and Will watched as Ben returned to them, their erections hard and stiff before him. Ben looked them them, “Alright, get off the desk, both of you.”

Will climbed down after Eddie and stood before Ben curiously. His erection had managed to build up again, so he decided it was time to put it to use. He laid down on the desk letting his arms rest behind his head. “Eddie, it’s been a long day, you should ride me.” 

Beverly rolled a condom onto Ben’s erection before lubricating his erection. Eddie then climbed onto the desk, sitting down carefully on Ben’s erection. He groaned softly, and began riding him smoothly. 

“Does it feel good to be fucking a bigger dick than your boyfriends?” Ben asked tauntingly.

Bill narrowed his eyes at Richie who began to laugh at that. “He’s g-going to fuck your boyfriend soon, I w-wouldn’t be laughing.” 

“Oh yes! It’s so big! Oh God…” Eddie moaned as he moved quickly, his usual pace to get off.

“You feel so good… keep going until you come, Eds.” Ben said as he watched the brunette riding him.

Ben pulled Will closer to him, pressing their lips together. He gently rubbed Will’s erection, attempting to keep him on edge. Will opened his lips, the two kissing deeply as Eddie continued to fuck himself hard on Ben’s erection.

The sounds Eddie was making were arousing to everyone in the room. He never seemed to have any ability to contain himself. It was one of the things that made him so much fun to have sex with. Ben did his best to hold off, and after already coming he was managing well. Eddie on the other hand was close to coming any moment. 

“Ben!” Eddie cried out as he bounced, “I’m gonna come!” 

Will pulled back for a moment so Ben could speak, “Come for me.”

“Oh! Oh!” Eddie slammed himself down on Ben repeatedly until he was spewing his seed in his hand.

Ben watched as Eddie climbed off, taking the condom from Ben’s erection and tossing it in the trash. Beverly held up another clean one for Will this time. Ben slid it onto himself, “It’s your turn, cutie pie.” Ben smiled at Will who climbed onto Ben, carefully coating his large erection in lubricant.

“I bet you’re excited too, getting to ride on a real dick for once.” Ben teased knowing Richie wasn’t going to like that comment.

“Hey, fuck you, Hanscom!” Richie called out making Bill chuckle at that.

“Oh, I can’t wait to feel a real dick inside of me…” Will played along, eying Richie who glared at him. 

Sliding down on Ben, Will moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of being filled once again. He had to admit, he really liked fucking Ben. Sliding at a moderate pace, Will arched over Ben, pressing their lips together sweetly. 

Beverly watched them kiss with a smile on her face; she thought they looked so cute together. Will always had a tendency to make things feel more intimate with who ever he was with. Ben enjoyed the affection he was getting from Will as their tongues slide together in their mouths. 

Ben pumped up into Will, feeling himself getting closer as Will’s body squeezed him tightly. “Oh… it’s coming…” Ben groaned before he leaned forward to kiss at Will’s neck.

Will moaned softly, moving a little faster as he felt himself getting closer to the brink. “Oh! Oh! Yes! Ben! Ben!” Will cried out before he managed to release all over Ben’s abdomen.

The feeling of Will coming sent Ben over the edge. He moaned as he pushed out the last bit of semen into the condom. Will panted heavily on top of him, sitting up more so everyone could see his frazzled looking blonde hair.

“That was good…” Will smiled through his breathing.

Ben grinned, “This has been a really good birthday.” Ben smiled before resting against the desk, “…Someone carry me back to the hotel room, I don’t think I can move.” Ben joked.

Bev giggled, “Eddie, come bring those muscles over here and help Will carry Ben upstairs.

“You’re a jerk.” Eddie rolled his eyes at her.

Richie and Bill got out of the cells and began redressing. Looking into the last cell, they noticed that Mike and Stan were still fucking, this time Mike was over top of Stan, and they seemed to be taking it slow. 

“Let’s leave these two at it for now.” Ben said as he pulled on his clothes.

“Good call.” Bill nodded.

With that, the group of six headed out, leaving Mike and Stan to their own fun in the jail cell. It was more than likely that they were going to use the rest of the fantasy rooms in short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	5. Topping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has never topped in his entire sexual history. Will changes his mind about it.

Chapter 5

The swimming pool on the first level of the building was a beautiful Greek themed room. There were blocks of limestone that consisted of the floor, but the pool itself was lined with beautiful blue tiles of various shades. The water was crystal clear and very clean. The breath taking sight of the room was lost on a few of the losers as they entered to see other naked guests also in the pool. 

The two blonde women from the elevator on their first day were there. They relaxed together in the water, their breasts on display to everyone around them. Richie, Bill, Mike and Stan couldn’t seem to keep their eyes off the girls for long. 

Will found it rather amusing but it seemed Eddie didn’t like the idea of Bill looking at anyone outside of the loser’s club. He looked over at Bill with a scowl on his face. Will rubbed Eddie’s shoulder gently, “Oh just let them look, it’s not like this happens every day for him.”

“I know, I know…” Eddie sighed looking away with annoyance.

Will snuggled into Eddie’s side, “Why don’t you ever top anyone?” Will questioned him out of the blue.

“What? What do you mean?” Eddie was caught off guard by the question.

“You’re always a bottom, you never actually fuck anyone. Is there a reason?” Will asked, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair gently.

“…I don’t think I’d be any good at it. Besides, I’m much better at taking a dick.” Eddie decided.

“Would you ever want to try topping someone?” Will asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I don’t think so, I’d suck at it.” Eddie shrugged.

Will slid his tongue up the side of Eddie’s neck, relaxing him into a more sensual state. Will’s mouth gently wrapped around his earlobe, tugging it gently, “I think about it sometimes you know? You topping me. I’d really like it.” 

Eddie’s hand rested on the small of Will’s back as his attention was off Bill and completely on Will. “I don’t have a big dick like Richie or the others… it’s not something you'd want, trust me.”

Will sat up and looked into Eddie’s eyes, “So that’s what this is about. You’re ashamed of your size?”

“W-Well, no… I just… you might not… feel it.” Eddie blushed looking down to avoid eye contact.

“Do you not feel mine when we have sex?” Will asked him curiously.

“Yeah! Of course I do!” Eddie looked at Will confused.

“I’m not much different in length, Eddie.” Will said pointedly.

Eddie sighed, “Yeah, you have a point… I just… worry sometimes that I’d embarrass myself.”

“You wouldn’t. Trust me.” Will smiled at him encouragingly, “Besides, I think Bill needs a little distraction from his sight seeing, why not see if he ‘notices’ you or not?” Will suggested.

Eddie looked over at Bill before looking back at Will with a small smirk on his face. Will watched as Eddie swam up behind Bill, latching himself to the tall auburn haired man’s back. “Quit staring at the girls, Bill.” Eddie whispered in his ear.

“D-Don’t worry, Eds. I’ll fuck you very soon.” Bill said, sensing what his boyfriend wanted the moment the hard boner pressed into his back.

“Oh, no… I’m not the one who’s getting fucked.” Eddie said before he carefully slid his index finger inside of Bill.

Bill gasped, shocked at the intrusion. “W-What are you doing?” 

“Something I should have done years ago.” Eddie replied, using a second finger on him.

Eddie toyed with his prostate, enjoying the sounds coming from Bill. “Fuck… E-Eddie, you’ve n-nuh-never done this before… why now?”

Eddie stretched him carefully, Richie, Stan and Mike all watching Bill and Eddie curiously. “Eddie? Are you fucking topping someone for the first time?” Richie asked.

“Yes, because Bill has been a bad boy, and he needs to learn his place.” Eddie said tugging Bills hair as he pressed Bill’s chest into the side of the pool.

Bill felt Eddie pressing the head of his erection inside. He groaned, feeling very pleased Eddie was trying something new. He could hardly believe what was happening, but he didn’t want to stop it. “Fuck….” Bill moaned, feeling Eddie slip entirely inside.

“Can you feel that?” Eddie asked in his ear.

“Oh, fuck yes! I l-love this, Eds… why haven’t yuh-you done this before?” Bill questioned.

Eddie moved in and out slowly, “I didn’t think I could do this well before… but someone gave me some confidence.” Eddie said before tugging Bill’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Oh God…” Bill clung to the pool wall, enjoying what his boyfriend was doing to him.

Richie glanced over at Will who looked pleased by his own work. “This was your doing wasn’t it?” Richie asked swimming over to wrap his arms around his blonde boyfriend.

“Of course. Who else?” Will smiled at him, pressing their lips together.

Eddie moaned softly, his body experiencing a new kind of bliss he wasn’t quite used to. “Oh yes! Oh my God…” Eddie pressed his face in Bill’s neck as he continued to fuck into him.

Bill was undoubtedly enjoying himself. The sounds he made were uncontrollable. Eddie was feeling much less stressed about what was happening as they continued. Bill’s hands gripped the limestone tiles in front of him, biting his lip as he drew closer to his climax, “Eds, I’m going t-to come…”

“Good… please come… I’m so close…” Eddie moaned, sucking a hickey into Bill’s neck.

Bill panted heavily before he let out a soft moan, “Oh fuck!” Bill groaned as he came hard into the pool.

Eddie released within moments, letting out a soft sigh of relief. “That felt so good… I want to do it again…”

“We can, any ti-time you want.” Bill assured him.

Eddie held onto Bill, the need for affection was strong after that. It was Eddie’s first experience topping. Will could remember how intense it felt for him the first time with him and Richie. Will smiled at the memory of their first time like that. 

The group migrated to their hotel room after spending a few more minutes in the pool. Stanley was most shocked that no one else in the room said anything about Bill and Eddie fucking in the pool, but Mike reminded him that it was probably because that sort of thing was expected there. 

Bill seemed to be in a pleased mood. It was no doubt thanks to Eddie’s boldness. It had been years the two had been together and Eddie had always showed a lot of self consciousness about the idea of being on top. Bill never got out of him his reasoning for not wanting to, but he always told Eddie he was welcome to give it a try anytime he wanted. Eddie simply declined every time. He was happy to see his cute boyfriend giving it a try. 

“I’m going to go have a shower, I’ll see you guys soon.” Eddie said before kissing Bill and heading toward the washroom.

“You’re going to fuck Will after your shower, right?” Richie asked suddenly.

Eddie smiled a little, “I suppose I could… maybe you should tie him down so he doesn’t try to escape.” Eddie winked before heading off.

Richie smirked, “Good idea, Eds.” 

Will looked up at Richie who took him by the arm, “Come on, baby. Be a good boy for your master.” Richie looked at Bill, “Hey Bill, wanna help me get that bondage equipment out here?” 

“Absolutely.” Bill smirked following them.

Eddie got himself cleaned off, enjoying the warmth of the shower before he exited with just a towel around his waist. He was pleased to see Bill and Richie sitting on the couches with Ben, Bev, Stan and Mike. He was even more pleased to see Will Byers tied to the coffee table. His wrists and ankles were tied to the legs and his knees rested on the surface along with his chest. 

“Fuck yes…” Eddie smiled looking Will over.

He’d thought about fucking Will for a long time. The closest he’d ever gotten was Will fucking him, but he was more than ready to try it. “What did I tell you to say to Eddie, Will?” Richie coaxed.

“Please fuck me. My master wants you to have a good time. Use my body as you please.” Will said, his beautiful eyes raking over Eddie’s body.

“I can’t wait.” Eddie smiled coming over to them, letting the soft towel fall from his hips to the floor.

“Lube?” Eddie looked over at Richie who had a bottle in his hands.

“This is going to be a great show.” Ben commented as he wrapped his arm around Beverly.

“Who doesn’t love watching Will get wrecked?” Stan asked with a grin.

Eddie poured some of the cherry flavoured lubricant on his already stiff erection. Eddie got behind Will and carefully slid just the head of his erection inside. Will gripped around him tightly, making him gasp, “Ok… now I get why everyone says he’s really tight… oh my God…” Eddie moaned as he slid a little more inside.

Will’s toes curled as he pressed himself in to the hilt. “He feels good doesn’t he, Eds?” Richie asked with a smirk.

Eddie thrust his hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of the vice-like grip Will had on him. “So fucking good…” Eddie groaned as he kept moving.

“I never thought I’d see this day. I'm so glad you're finally giving this a try, Eddie!” Beverly watched them with a pleased expression on her face.

“Same here. I’m proud of you, Eddie.” Mike said as they watched the two fucking on the coffee table before them.

Bill was zoned right in on them. He couldn’t seem to look away even if he had wanted to. “Enjoying the view?” Richie asked leaning into Bill.

“I-I love this… they sh-sh-should do it more often.” Bill stammered a little more than usual.

“Eddie! Oh thank you! You feel so good…” Will purred, only egging Eddie on more.

Moving his hips at a quick speed, he matched his ability to ride. Will was a moaning mess below Eddie as his prostate was hit with every single quick thrust Eddie gave. It felt better than Will had expected for Eddie’s second time topping someone.

“Oh shit… I don’t think I’m going to last…” Eddie warned as he gripped Will’s hips with each motion.

Will’s noises alone were getting to Eddie. The feeling of his vice-like grip around Eddie’s cock was making it hard to last. Eddie let his tongue drag up Will’s back slowly, eliciting more pleased noises from the blonde below him.

Grabbing Will’s erection, he began jerking him off quickly, feeling the precum coating his hand. Will didn’t take long after that to release into Eddie’s hand with a wailing moan. “Eddie! Oh fuck!”

Eddie felt his back arch over Will as he came hard inside of him. He pushed the last bit of semen out of himself before he attempted to catch his breath. “Wow… that… was really good… at least it was for me…” Eddie said still clearly a bit sceptical of his own abilities.

“For me too.” Will said in a soft, very tired, voice.

Pulling out, Eddie watched as Richie began untying Will with Stan’s help. Bill wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him onto his lap. Eddie curled into Bill’s warmth, enjoying the feeling of being held. “That w-was so hot…” Bill whispered, kissing Eddie’s earlobe.

“You’re telling me…” Eddie laughed.

Will snuggled into Richie on the couch next to him, his eyes meeting Eddie’s with a smile. “I think we should do that more often…”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, “I agree.”

“Hey guys, the show is about to begin soon. Let’s get ready and head down to the main level.” Stan said looking up at the large black wall clock.

They were signed up to watch one of the sex shows Bill had read about on one of the pamphlets. It was going to be strange watching total strangers have sex in person, but the group was eager to see what it was all about. They were on vacation after all.

“We should probably get down there before the good seats are taken. Especially if we want to sit together.” Ben suggested.

“Good call. Let’s get ready.” Bill said gently rubbing Eddie’s leg.

Eddie felt good to say the least.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter :D


	6. Slave Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wakes up to find out his 'master status' has been revoked to 'slave status' by the group. They had a vote, without him of course.

Chapter 6

After viewing the sex show the night before, the group was rather surprised by how it was set up. The people that were part of the show had signed up and requested that no one join in, and everyone was very respectful of their wishes. The idea of going to a sex show had especially concerned Stanley, as he worried it would be a bunch of lecherous creeps watching, but it seemed the people there were well mannered and good natured, just like the losers.

Richie was most excited about the idea of the sex show before and after it was seen. He went on and on about how much fun it looked to be, what with everyone watching. The losers decided to take into consideration what he was feeling about the show and give him a surprise. They signed him up for an opening slot that afternoon.

Sleeping on his stomach, Richie was basically dead to the world as Will climbed out of the bed and met up with Bill and the other losers. As Richie usually slept the latest out of everyone, it was easy to plan something to wake him up. They were going to make an entire day of fun for Richie. 

Once the group agreed on a perfect wake up call, they prepared everything they’d need for Richie’s big day. Richie tiredly woke up as he felt something against his ass. It was something stiff and hard, but also slick with lubricant. He rubbed his face and grumbled, “Will… what are you doing?” 

The feeling of someone lying over him, and lips gently sucking at his earlobe only made his erection twitch to life. “It’s not Will…” Beverly’s voice whispered to him.

Richie looked back confused only to feel her sliding her strap on inside of him slowly. “Oh fuck! Beverly… Why are you doing this?”

She had never used her strap on with anyone other than Ben and on some occasions Bill. Richie wasn’t used to feeling something that wasn’t a real cock inside of himself. He didn’t hate it, though. “I thought you might like to have a little fun, Trashmouth. You’re such a whore after all.” She whispered in his ear before latching onto his earlobe with her warm lips.

Richie groaned, gripping the bedding below him as she moved her hips at a steady pace. “Fuck yes… I’m enjoying this already…” 

Richie looked back at her as she sat up and gripped his hips. She rutted into him hard, pressing hard into his prostate with each fluid motion of her hips. Being dominant was something she very much enjoyed, and tormenting Richie was going to be fun for her. She grabbed something from beside her on the bed before speaking, “Open up your mouth.”

Richie saw a ball gag in her hand moments before she shoved the ball in his mouth, locking the straps around his head so he couldn’t take it out. “Just hum ‘twinkle twinkle little star if you can’t take it anymore.” She told him.

Something tight and leathery wrapped around his neck next. He realized immediately it was a collar. He whimpered as she tugged on the chain leash that was attached to it, making him brace his hands on the bed so he was on both hands and knees before her. 

“You like this don’t you?” Beverly teased before reaching under Richie, grabbing his cock, “Today, you don’t get to fuck anyone… everyone else gets to fuck you instead. Aren’t you excited, you slut?” Beverly asked darkly, watching him shudder with the thrill of her words. “Answer me!”

Richie nodded his head zealously, “Mmhmm!” 

“Good bitch.” Bev said as she felt his testicles, knowing he was getting very close to coming.

Pulling out of Richie, She watched him look back at her confused, “Hmm?”

“You’re not coming yet. You haven’t earned it.” She taunted before tugging the leash, forcing him to follow her out of his bedroom, his erection straining before him, “Stan, he’s ready for you.” Bev announced as everyone watched Richie enter the common room.

Stan grabbed the leash, leading Richie to the coffee table that was ready with leather straps. Richie bent over the coffee table, feeling Stan and Bill strapping him in place. The feeling of something rather thick sliding inside of him made him whimper. It was a plug. He felt it begin to vibrate as Stan flicked a switch. Richie groaned, pressing his forehead against the cold surface of the table. He wasn’t used to being tortured, but he was enjoying it immensely. 

Bill sat within Richie’s eye range, Will and Eddie were on either side of him, both on the floor, licking up either side of his hard cock. Richie watched intently, feeling Stan sit down on the couch, using his back as a foot rest. Will and Eddie both licked around the tip of Bill’s erection, their tongues sliding against each other as they both looked very tuned into what they were doing. 

“I bet you wish that was happening to you right about now, huh?” Stan taunted, “Instead, you’re being put to good use for the morning. You’re my foot rest until our breakfast arrives. We may or may not feed you, it’s all up to how well you behave.”

Richie looked over at Stan, his saliva dripping out of his mouth as his beaver-like teeth clenched around the orange ball in his mouth. “Careful…” Mike took a napkin, wiping away the drool, “If you do that too much we’re going to think you’re ready to suck a dick.” 

Looking back at Bill, he watched Eddie and Will take turns deepthroating Bill’s cock. “No hard f-f-feelings Richie, buh-but Will belongs to me now.” Bill gently stroked Will’s golden hair as he stared up at Bill, licking the side of his cock slowly.

“Yeah, we figured since you’re now at ‘slave status’ you’re not going to need someone to please you from here on out. You’ll be working very hard to make all of us feel good.” Ben told Richie, as he gently wrapped his arms around Beverly, “We all decided to take a vote. I’m no longer a sub, so you had to take my place.” 

Richie furrowed his brows at Ben, shooting him a glare only for Beverly to slap him hard on the ass. “Be nice! You’re enough of a slut as it is, this should be an easy adjustment for you.”

“Will was so excited to get assigned his new master. He was tired of sucking your dick day in and day out.” Stan stated as Will continued to blow Bill, paying Richie no mind what so ever. 

“Now though, you get to serve Ben and Beverly, it’ll be fun for you I’m sure.” Mike chimed in.

The feeling of the plug inside of him, mixed with the psychological treatment he was getting, made it impossible for Richie to lose his boner, despite the fact no one was touching it. He began to feel desperation, and a dire need to come. 

A knock sounded at the door. Mike got up and answered the door, bringing a cart of food inside. “Are you two ready to eat?” Bill asked Eddie and Will.

“No master, please let me suck your dick a little bit longer. It’s so much better than Richie’s.” Will said looking into Bill’s eyes desperately.

Richie grumbled, only to feel Beverly slap his ass again, “Stop that. You’re our slut now. You have to forget about your old life.”

Richie sighed and felt Stan remove his feet from Richie’s back. “I guess we should feed him, we want him to be ready for the big event.” Stan decided, speaking as if it was a chore to feed Richie.

Will began bobbing his head quickly while Eddie made out with Bill. He was attempting to make Bill come, and it was working. Moaning softly into Eddie’s mouth, Bill began building up. Releasing with a grunt, Bill came in Will’s mouth. Swallowing it down, Will licked at Bill’s softening cock a few more times, “Oh, thank you master for letting me swallow your come.” Will said before sitting up next Bill on the couch. 

“You’re very welcome.” Bill smirked before eying Richie darkly, “You’re right, Ri-Richie… he really is a good slave.”

Will didn’t even look at Richie, and it was only adding to the mind games they were playing with him. Stan undid the gag around his head before pulling it out of his mouth. “Hey! What the fuck?! You can’t take my slave and then put me down to slave status you fuck-wads!” 

“Can, and will.” Ben said quickly as he grabbed some pancakes from the trey.

Richie glared at him before looking to Will again who was staring at Bill lovingly as he ate his toast, “Will, you fucking look at me, right now!” Richie demanded, only to be ignored.

Bill stroked Will’s cheek gently, silently praising him for ignoring Richie. Mike placed a piece of bacon on the table below Richie’s face, “Eat up. We’ve got things to do today.” 

Richie had to use his tongue to maneuver the bacon properly in his mouth. He ate it carefully before Mike placed cubes of buttered toast in front of Richie. He ate the toast, very unused to not being able to eat the way he’d want to. 

Looking up at Will again, he watched Bill feed him a slice of orange before they pressed their lips together sweetly. Eddie got the same treatment moments later. “Fuck you, Bill! You’re shithead…”

“Bev?” Bill simply asked, only for Richie to receive another hard slap on his bare ass.

“Be good, or you get the gag and you don’t eat until later.” Bev threatened.

Richie averted his eyes and complied. Mike placed down some more bacon in the same manner before he carefully lifted Richie’s chin, and fed Richie some fruit. The amount he ate was enough to keep him from feeling hungry, but Richie could have piled a lot more into his belly than what Mike was feeding him.

“Oh my God… is he still eating? We don’t have time for this.” Stan said as everyone else had finished their breakfast. 

“You’re right. Time for the gag again.” Mike said lifting it up after he wiped Richie’s face clean.

“Hey! No!” Richie shouted moments before the orange ball was shoved into his mouth, only to be strapped around his head.

“Alright Ben, you get to fuck him now.” Beverly said in a bored tone.

Ben moved so he was behind Richie. The plug was slowly pulled from him and Richie felt fingers lubing him up. After a few moments, Ben slid just the head of himself inside of Richie, making him groan at the feeling of being stretched so wide. 

“Ugh… he’s not very tight…” Ben complained before sliding in deeper until he was in to the hilt.

Richie groaned, his face pressing into the table. Ben began rutting hard into him, hitting his prostate hard. His erection began stiffening again, it had only gone soft during breakfast, but now, it was back up.

“It’s so cute how his penis gets hard… almost as if he thinks he’s going to get to use it again someday.” Bev giggled as she stroked Richie’s hair gently.

Biting the ball gag hard, Richie groaned as it felt good and painful at the same time. He loved that feeling. Everything they were doing to him was pleasing him immensely. They’d never treated him to a day of being a sub before, but he was loving it.

Richie whimpered, building up again. Ben gripped the base of Richie’s cock, stopping him from coming slightly. Richie groaned, his hands balled into fists against the sides of the table.

Ben finally released hard inside of Richie, pulling out before Richie could climax. Once again, he was left in a state of turmoil as he desperately wanted to come. Mike and Bill undid Richie’s arms and leg’s so he could stand up. Bev pulled the leash, dragging Richie with her towards the bathroom. She started the shower, nothing but cold water came jetting out of the shower head.

“Go clean that whorish body of yours. You’re going to have to look pretty today.” Beverly ordered Richie.

Richie grimaced before stepping into the cold water. He shivered and began scrubbing himself with soap, working quickly so he could get out and into the warmth in a short manner of time. “Is it cold baby? Only good boys get warm water.” Beverly taunted before handing him her shampoo to use in his hair.

The smell of strawberries mingled into his raven locks as he scrubbed his hair clean. Once he was finished with his hair, Beverly turned off the water, helping him carefully step out onto the bath mat. She wrapped a towel around him and began to help dry him off. Richie oddly liked the feeling.

Beverly led him over to the toilet, letting him sit down for a moment as she pulled out her make-up. Richie closed his eyes as she began putting eyeshadow on him. He sat still, letting her continue. He enjoyed being pampered and Bev knew it. It felt relaxing as she gently swiped her brushes over his face.

Finally, she added lipstick despite his mouth being obscured by the gag. She looked him over and smiled brightly, “Perfect! Now let’s go, you don’t want to be late for your big debut.” Bev said as she locked the collar and leash back around his neck.

“Hmm?” Richie questioned through the gag with confusion.

Everyone was dressed and ready to head out when they re-entered the common room. Richie was still dumbfounded as they headed out the door together. They got into the elevator and headed down to the main level. A gay couple from the fourth level climbed on the elevator to ride with them down. “Oh, is this your bitch?” The darker haired man asked curiously.

“Yeah, he’s our bitch. He talks too much so we had to gag him.” Ben explained casually.

“He’s cute.” The other man winked at Richie.

“He’s cute, but he’s not very smart.” Stan said just before the doors opened.

Richie glared at the back of Stan’s head before Bev gave his leash a little tug to make him stop. The couple laughed before saying goodbye to them. They headed off towards the main entrance. Once they were off the elevators, they headed down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the pool. It was the route they had taken the other night to get to the sex show. Richie seemed to catch on as he made a few questioning noises.

Beverly smiled at him deviously, “What’s wrong, Trashmouth? You got something to say?”

Richie eyed her for a moment before he looked ahead as they continued their way. Richie noticed that Mike had grabbed a dark brown bag from their room. It had a lot of toys and lubricant in it, and Richie knew that. It made him somewhat aware of what was going to happen.

When they entered the show room from a different door than they had the day before, Richie’s suspicions were confirmed; they were on stage. The door person let them in after Bill handed him some sort of a card. The man simply smiled at them and told them to have fun. There wasn’t an entire crowd formed for them that early in the day, but Richie could spot several heads from where he was standing. He was excited, and his boner made that quite clear as it made its first reappearance since the cold shower.

He was entirely naked, not anything more than the gag on his face or the collar on his neck to cover his body. Ben pulled Richie’s arms behind his back, crossing them before he tied them in place. He would have no use of his arms so long as they remained in the restraints. It made him wonder what they planned to do with him.

“So today, you’re going to please all of us before you get to come.” Beverly started, “After that, we’ll consider revoking your slave status. If you don’t please us before coming, you get to be a slave forever. Understand?”

Richie nodded his head at her. “You start with me.” Bev informed him as she sat down on a wooden bench, removing her panties from beneath her dark brown skirt. 

Richie was pulled to the ground by Stan who had wrapped his slender fingers in Richie’s hair. Once he was on his knees, Stan removed the gag, holding it in his hand before he let Richie go. Without uttering a word, Richie moved towards Bev’s legs. He grabbed the hem of her skirt with his teeth, pulling it back until he could clearly see her slit, ready for him to service. 

“I’m waiting.” She said sternly.

Richie leaned in, sliding his warm tongue along her opening. He felt her clit against his tongue and began licking it hard with his rough tongue. Beverly let out a pleased sound, her fingers running through his black mane, “Good boy, Richie…” 

He had to admit, what was happening had been on his mind ever since they’d arrived. He’d thought about how fun it would be to be watched while he fucked his friends. He didn’t ever expect they’d have him be the star of the show, and that was something better than his imagination had provided.

A hard slap cut through the air, and Richie felt something stinging at his back. Richie pulled his face from between Beverly’s legs to look back at Stan who was wielding a lather strap in his hand. “You’re not eating her out right, Richie. Flicking at her with your tongue isn’t going to cut it. Now stop being an incompetent bitch and suck her clit just like you love sucking cock.” Stan ordered, making his erection twitch at Stan’s tone.

Richie grunted at Stan and moved his face back between Beverly’s long smooth legs. Richie found her clit once more with his lips. He wrapped his mouth around the small bud and began sucking it gently. Immediately her noises became more uncontrolled. Richie had always wondered what it was that Eddie and Stan did to Beverly to make her go crazy during oral sex. Now he knew.

“Oh yes! Don’t stop!” Beverly gripped his curls between her fingers as she rested her legs on his shoulders.

Richie’s erection was straining, he desperately wanted to touch himself, but his hands were tied behind his back. He sucked harder on her clit, making her moan loudly as she fidgeted with ecstasy. Within seconds Richie felt her soaking his chin with her juices. Beverly had come hard, and Richie felt proud of himself for making her that pleased. 

“One down… six more to go.” Bev purred as she pulled Richie’s hair gently to remove his face from between her legs. 

Ben helped Beverly up. Her legs were shaking as she stood, leaning against Ben for a moment. Richie remained on his hands and knees as Mike sat in Beverly’s place, his hard throbbing erection free from his pants, staring Richie in the face. “Fuck…” Richie cursed as he looked over the size of it once again. 

Richie realized he was most likely going to choke on it. Stan had only just recently gotten used to deep throating it without choking. Richie didn’t have nearly as much practice as Stan. Feeling hands on his hips, lifting his butt up more, Richie looked back to see Bill behind him.

“Open up…” Mike said before pressing the tip of his cock to Richie’s lower lip as Bill spread his cheeks carefully.

Opening his mouth, Richie groaned as he felt Bill sliding his lubbed up cock inside of Richie. He moaned softly around Mike’s erection before feeling Mike push his head down all the way on it. Bill groaned, “That felt good… h-he really grips tight when you choke him.” Bill informed Mike.

Stan knelt beside Richie. It was unclear why he was sitting so close until Richie felt a cock ring sliding tightly onto Richie’s cock. “There… no coming early.”

Mike pulled Stan to sit next to him on the bench. Stan controlled Richie’s head, his grip on Richie’s hair as tight as ever. Richie groaned around Mike’s cock as Bill slammed into his prostate at a quick rate. Stan pressed Richie’s head down, forcing him down as far as he could go on Mike’s cock. He choked around it, his eyes rolling back as he gagged before Stan finally let him up.

Bill groaned loudly, “Fuck yes…” 

Richie moaned around Mike’s cock, the feeling of Bill assaulting his prostate repeatedly was making his balls churn. He wanted so badly to come, but he had to hold it in. Bill finally came spilling into Richie, moaning softly as he released hard. 

“Eds… your turn.” Bill told his short boyfriend.

Richie felt Eddie grab him by his hips before Eddie began sliding his erection inside. Richie groaned, sucking Mike off hard. Eddie smacked his ass, “Move your ass, I want you to fuck me.”

Richie began moving back and forth with his hips, impaling himself on Eddie’s shaft all the while Stan pushed down on his head so he took Mike all the way inside once again. Eddie let out whimpering moans as Richie choked on Mike’s cock once again. “Oh shit… that does feel good…” Eddie moaned.

Mike was breathing heavily, “baby… I’m going to come.” Mike told Stan warningly.

“Good. Get ready to swallow, Trashmouth.” Stan taunted.

Mike bit his lower lip and grunted, his seed filling Richie’s eager mouth. Richie swallowed down the come only for Mike to scoot over, Stan sitting before Richie next. Eddie pistoned his hips, making it impossible for Richie to stay silent and still. Stan groaned, enjoying the vibrations Richie’s mouth was sending with each moan.

“Fuck… I’m gonna come…” Eddie moaned, still not very used to fucking someone yet to make it last long.

“Go ahead, come inside of him. He’s a slut, he’ll love it.” Bev encouraged Eddie.

Whimpering loudly, Eddie gripped Richie’s hips like a vice before burying his cock inside of Richie as hard as he could before he released. Richie felt Eddie coating his insides, with a soft groan, he felt Eddie sliding out of him.

Richie stared up at Stan as he sucked hard on the tip of Stan’s cock. “You aren’t going to come before you’re allowed, are you Trashmouth?”

Shaking his head quickly, Richie went back to bobbing his head smoothly on Stan’s erection. “Good, because if you come before you’ve done your duties, you get beat with the strap again.” 

Richie closed his eyes for a moment before pushing Stan’s erection as far as he could into his throat. Stan bit his bottom lip, trying to keep silent as Richie continued to please him. Richie was doing a good job and could tell by the way Stan’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. 

Feeling hands on his hips for a third time, Richie could only chance a guess that it was Ben. The confirmation came when a large erection pressed inside of him. Whimpering loudly, Richie moved his head faster around Stan’s erection. His head was then pushed down as far as it could go on Stan’s cock, he gagged briefly, and Stan watched with amusement as Ben groaned at the feeling. “That felt good… do it again, Stan.” Ben told him.

Richie’s head was forced down a second time, and Richie had to force himself not to come as it spurred Ben on to fuck him harder. The feeling of Stan coming down his throat was a surprise to Richie, but he swallowed it down, pulling off as Stan shifted away. 

Without his mouth obstructed, Richie’s moaning was much louder with each thrust Ben made. Without a lap to rest his head in, Richie was forced to lean down towards the ground, his head pressing against the cold floor. He nearly forgot about the crowd watching him. It had grown to full capacity since he last spotted them. 

“Fuck! Ben!” Richie moaned, his body finding it extremely hard to hang on as his penis drooled precum hard.

“You’ve got one more person to please after Ben, Trashmouth. Remember your former slave boy? He’s going to want a chance to come now that his new master treats him so much better than you ever did.” Beverly taunted.

“Oh fuck… yes…. I’ll do it… I’ll do anything…” Richie’s mind was boggled as he clung to his wits, attempting to keep from coming despite the pure pleasure pouring over his body. 

“Anything?” Ben asked.

“Yes! Anything! Please let me come, I need to…” Richie begged, feeling like mush as he was rutted into the ground by Ben.

“That’s your job, you’re our bitch… as for coming, you still have to wait until you’ve pleased all of us. Every. Last. One.” Bev taunted.

Richie felt Ben move faster, he was getting closer to his climax. It was killing Richie, but he was determined to hang on. Ben came spilling into Richie with a low groan that rumbled Richie’s stomach when he heard it. Richie was flipped onto his back to see all the losers standing over him, staring down at him. His arms were pinned back beneath him but it didn’t hurt much. Will stood fully naked above him, which considering the crowd of on-lookers, was a big surprise to Richie. Will looked at Richie for a moment, an amused look on his face as he clung to Bill’s side. 

“G-Go get your prize, babe. You’re such a good slave, you can get what ever you want out of Ri-Richie….” Bill smirked.

Richie stared up at Will, eyes half lidded as he wondered what he was going to have to do for his final act. “I think I want to sit on his face.” Will said suddenly, making Richie’s erection stiffer than it already was if possible.

“Go on. Do it.” Bill encouraged as Will moved from his side.

Will straddled Richie’s chest carefully, his hands on Richie’s stomach for balance. Leaning back, he sat down more. Richie knew this was a big deal. For years he’d been asking Will to sit on his face, but Will never wanted to do it. He was always against the idea, feeling Richie had no control in the situation. Richie was loving every second of it. 

Licking along Will’s balls, Richie trailed his tongue up to Will’s back entrance. His cock was twitching in front of Will, and it was clear he was desperate to come. Moaning softly, Will had it admit, it felt really good what was happening. Reaching down, he gripped himself as Richie continued to use his mouth on Will. 

Richie probed at Will’s opening with his tongue, attempting to drive his tongue as deep inside as possible, only to make Will moan louder. Making one long lick from Will’s balls to his hole, Richie felt Will shiver above him.

Will couldn’t take much more of what Richie was doing to him. He leaned forward more lifting himself off Richie long enough to shove his erection into Richie’s mouth. He could feel Richie's throat cupping the head of his shaft. Will removed the cock ring from the base of Richie’s cock before his mouth wrapped around the head of Richie’s straining erection. 

Richie moaned loudly, vibrating around Will pleasantly. They didn’t often do the sixty-nine position, so it was a nice change for both Richie and Will. Richie’s tongue zealously danced around Will’s hardness as he worked at making his boyfriend come before he did. 

Going easy on Richie, Will didn’t hold off, the moment he felt ready to come, he let his body go. Moaning loudly around Richie’s cock, Will spilled into Richie’s mouth. Richie swallowed it down before Will pulled himself out of Richie’s mouth. Richie finally let himself go, experiencing an intense orgasm unlike anything he regularly experienced. 

“Fuck! Oh Jesus fucking Christ! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Richie moaned out as his body contorted backwards in ecstasy, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

Will pulled off once Richie was finished. Standing up, everyone stared down at Richie who was looking both relieved and very blissed out. “I love all of you… so fucking much…” Richie managed to get out between his heavy panting.

The crowd of people watching broke into applause much to Richie’s surprise as he had forgotten about them. Richie smiled dreamily before Mike and Ben carefully pulled Richie to his feet. He had minimal use of his legs, so Stan had to untie his arms while the others held him up. “Are you ok, Richie? Do you need something to drink?” Stan asked cautiously.

“I need cuddles…” Richie said as his head lolled to the side pleasantly.

Will smiled, “You’ll get them. Come on babe. Let’s go back to our room.”

Mike picked up Richie effortlessly, carrying him to the elevator. Richie curled into him peacefully. He really did love his friends. They were too good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a Richie centric chapter?


	7. Bev's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes on a tour of Berlin. Beverly gets a surprise the following day.

Chapter 7

Beverly had been the one most keen on seeing the sights of Berlin. The other the members of the household that decided to indulge her on her sight seeing journey of the city. The thing Stanley most wanted to visit was the Holocaust Memorial. It was a sad reminder of history, but the group felt it was something they all should see. 

Stan was quiet, more quiet than usual, as they ventured through. Beverly laced her fingers in his as they stood together, staring down at the rectangular concrete blocks before them. Stan looked at her after a moment, “We should go… this place is… boring…” He told her quietly.

“We don’t have to go unless you’re ready to go. This place means a lot more to you than the rest of us, and we know it.” Bev assured him, sensing he wanted to stay a bit longer.

Stan shook his head, “Thank you, but it’s just a bunch of slabs… we shouldn’t dwell here…” Stan said, tugging her gently along by the hand.

Mike and Ben walked behind Beverly and Stanley, both of them quietly observing the place as it left an uneasy feeling of being part of a cemetery. It was easy to see that the place had evoked some strong feelings in Stanley, some of which he seemed to want to avoid feeling. 

“The Brandenburg Gate isn’t far, let’s go see it.” Mike suggested to them.

Beverly nodded to Mike, “Yes. We should go there before we get some lunch.”

The group made an entire day of their adventure around the big city. They went on a tour of the various museums before deciding to call it a night as the sky grew darker. 

“Everything in Germany looks so much nicer than back home…” Richie commented as he kicked his shoes off.

“It’s all the architecture. It’s beautiful, and it’s everywhere. Back home, it’s all about the ‘future’ where Germany seems content with the look of the past.” Ben explained as they dropped down on the couches together in front of the coffee table.

Beverly rested her head on Ben’s shoulder as they sat on the couch together. Her eyes closed, and she rested like that for several more minutes before she actually fell asleep. “I’m going to take her to bed. I’ll be right back.” Ben said as he carefully lifted Beverly’s limp form from the couch. 

They all watched Ben carry Bev off. “We’ve spent nearly a week in Germany but we haven’t really done much for Bev while we’re here.” Stan said seemingly out of the blue.

“Oh yeah?” Mike asked, his arm slung around Stan’s shoulders. 

Stan looked thoughtful for a moment as Bill spoke up, “Did y-you want to give her special day, so-sort of like Richie had?”

“I’d like to… just maybe not quite the same as Richie’s day. He enjoys the BDSM abuse, but… she’s different.” Stan said as Ben came back into the main room.

“Yeah it takes a real champ to handle what I like.” Richie smirked.

“Or a moron. One of the two.” Stan smiled a little at Richie with amusement.

“Suck my dick, Stan.” Richie smirked, his arms wrapped around Will who was sitting in his lap.

“You guys talking about Bev?” Ben asked as he sat down next to Bill on the couch.

“Yeah. We are considering giving her a special day of her own.” Mike told him.

“She’s out like a light in there… we could discuss some ideas if you want.” Ben smiled at them.

The group put their heads together. They managed to come up with a plan before they headed off to their separate bedrooms to prepare for the following day. 

Beverly woke up to the feeling of gentle kisses on her neck, and warm hands gently caressing her arms. Slowly, her eyes opened to see Ben in front of her. He smiled warmly, “Good morning, angel.” 

Bev smiled at him and looked back to see a very naked Mike pressed into her back. “Mm… when did you get in here?”

“Just a few minutes ago. I thought you might like to wake up with more than one man in your bed for once.” Mike smiled softly.

“I like the way you think.” Beverly giggled before her eyes fell upon Stan, Eddie, Bill, and Richie who were also naked and seated on the bed, but towards the bottom of the king sized mattress, “Oh… all of my losers are in here… something tells me I’m in for a treat.” 

“Will decided to sit this one out, but I’m sure you’ll forget all about him once we get started on you.” Richie smirked pushing up his glasses with a devious grin. 

“Oh, you think so, huh?” Bev smirked back at him.

“We know so.” Stan said before Richie grabbed Beverly by her ankles, carefully pulling her onto her back in the middle of the bed.

Bev giggled before noticing Bill take one ankle in hand while Richie took the other. Eddie was the one who wasted no time. He positioned himself between her legs, carefully dragging his tongue up her slit just the way she liked it. 

“Oh… I think I like this morning best out of the entire trip…” Beverly relaxed back against her pillow. 

Bill stuck one of her toes in his mouth and she felt Richie do the same to the other foot. The combination of what Richie and Bill were doing only seemed to enhance what Eddie’s very talented mouth was doing to her clit. His lips suctioned hard around her clit, and every tiny motion of his head brought pure bliss to her body. 

“Oh my God!” Bev’s back arched involuntarily.

Ben leaned in, pressing their lips together sweetly. She kissed him, feeling Mike’s mouth circling the nipple closest to him. Stan moved up towards her other breast, taking her other nipple into his mouth. She felt like she was going to explode. The amount of stimulation she was getting from all angles at the same time was intense. She couldn’t control her noises as she moaned loudly with each movement they made. 

Cupping her face, Ben pressed his lips to hers briefly, “You’re so beautiful…”

“Oh Jesus… I’m not going to last much longer, Ben…” Beverly breathed, her eyes half lidded with pleasure as she felt two fingers sliding into her opening.

“If you have to come, go ahead, baby. This is all about you today.” Ben smiled at her as his fingers slid through her hair soothingly.

“Fuck me? Please?” Beverly looked at Ben with pleading eyes.

“You’ll get a turn with all of us soon enough.” Ben assured her, “For now though, just enjoy what Eddie’s doing to you. It’s his turn after all.” 

Beverly closed her eyes, her back arching again as she felt the arousal building up inside. Beverly gripped the pillow, her legs going stiff as she began to orgasm with a wailing moan that surprised even Ben to hear. 

When she finally came down, Eddie sat up, wiping his soaked face on the back of his arm. “That was a lot of come…” Eddie informed them.

Richie and Bill rubbed her legs as she panted heavily. Both Stan and Mike unlatched from her breasts, letting her relax after all of the stimulation. “Wow… you’ve never made that noise before.” Ben chuckled, “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“So much…” Beverly panted with a smile, “Eddie your mouth is amazing…”

“It’s tr-true.” Bill smirked at his boyfriend.

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled with amusement.

“Shower… I need a shower…” Bev was still hazy as she spoke, but she really did need one after coming so hard and soaking her own legs.

Mike winked at Ben, “I got this.” 

Beverly felt Mike lift her off the bed effortlessly, carrying her bridal style out of the room. Will was in the common room when they passed through it. “Hey Will!” Bev smiled brightly at him, her cheeks flushed.

“Hey Bev.” Will smiled cutely, “Having fun?”

“So much!” She called out before they entered the bathroom.

Mike gently kicked the door closed behind them. “I don’t think we’ve ever showered together before.” Mike said to her as he carefully got her standing upright again despite her post-orgasm leg muscles. 

“Stan gets all the honours of showering with you all the time. I’m glad I get my chance today.” Bev smiled.

Mike chuckled, “Believe me, you’re the honourable one here.” He started up the water for them and helped Beverly inside the shower once it was the correct temperature. 

Mike began carefully washing Beverly’s arms, leaning in he pressed their lips together. Beverly was enjoying the shower. Mike had a killer body, and more often than not Stan kept it all to himself. She loved Stan, but he really had to work on his sharing abilities. 

Running her fingers over the washboard abs, Beverly smiled at him, “How did you ever get this hot? When we first met you were strong, but this is insane.” Bev giggled.

Mike grinned, grabbed her ass with both hands as he pressed their fronts together. “I like my work out regiment. It’s been good to me over the years. I also like adventurous sex, so sometimes it requires a strong form to accomplish.” 

Beverly bit his bottom lip gently before tugging it with her teeth, “Now you have to show me what you mean.”

Mike smirked, “My pleasure.” 

Without any further warning, Beverly was lifted up, her hands on Mike’s broad shoulders as his hands were still gripped on her ass. He pressed her against the wall of the shower, his shaft sliding up into her. Beverly bit her lower lip, moaning softly, “Oh my God… Do you do this to Stan in the shower?”

“Believe it or not, no. Stan likes sex in the bath, but in the shower he thinks its too dangerous.” Mike informed her before he began moving slowly, yet deeply inside of her.

Beverly moaned as he sped up his pace a little bit, his cock slamming into her g-spot with each motion of his hips. She felt her legs going numb, and her body tingling with excitement. After coming not so long ago, Beverly was surprised how worked up she was getting.

Mike’s mouth ventured to her neck, and he sucked a hickies into the place between her neck and her shoulder. It felt good what he was doing to her, despite the fact she could no longer feel her toes.

Bev ran her fingers through Mike’s very short hair, her nails scraping at his scalp gently. “Mike! Oh God!”

“Come on, baby girl. Come for me.” Mike coaxed as he rutted into her a little deeper.

Beverly could definitely feel it building up fast. Faster than intended. “Mike! It’s too soon!”

“No it’s not. You can come as many times as you want today. You’ve got four more guys who want to please you.” Mike reminded.

The thought of fucking the rest of the loser’s club sent her over the edge. She moaned loudly, her fingernails digging into Mike’s shoulders. “OH yes! Mike!”

Beverly came hard, soaking Mike’s erection with her come. She felt him climax inside of her moments later, the warmth of his seed relaxing her as she rested against the wall.

“We should do that in the shower again sometime.” Mike suggested with a grin.

“I very much agree.” Bev giggled, attempting to stand on her own, only for Mike to hold her up.

Mike was helpful with getting them both cleaned up. Beverly regained her leg power fully by the end of the shower. Once she was fully cleaned, she stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around herself to dry off.

When Mike and Beverly made it back to the common room, breakfast had already been delivered to the room. Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes waited for her on a red plate, cut up fruits with cholate dribbled over them were in another bowl next to the pancakes. “Come get your breakfast, babe.” Ben smiled at her as he patted the spot next to him.

“Hey Will, are you finally going to give the vagina a go today?” Richie teased Will.

“No. I’m gay.” Will laughed a bit.

“Eddie’s gay and he eats pussy all the time.” Richie winked.

“It’s different.” Eddie spoke up, “Bev is the only girl I’d do anything at all with, but even for me that’s as far as I can go.” 

“I appreciate it.” Bev looked to Eddie before looking to Will, “Don’t worry Will, you and Eddie being my close friends are more than enough for me. Besides you share your men with me, so I really can’t complain.” Bev smiled at him.

Will smiled and looked to Richie, “Richie just has a fantasy he needs fulfilled, but it’s not going to happen.”

“Richie, be nice.” Beverly looked at him warningly.

“Hey, I’m ALWAYS nice.” Richie smirked at her as he ate his bacon and eggs.

The group ate together, enjoying their morning. Beverly was pleased to see the group being so generous with her that day. Not that it was a surprise, they really loved her a lot. 

The afternoon was spent venturing around Mauerpark market. There were plenty of vendors set up as well as food stands. Richie stopped to tip musicians he saw on his way through. Beverly had found herself a beautiful handbag that was stitched together with red crushed velvet and gold accent features. 

They were all enjoying the smells of the different food. Each of them craving some sort of pastry, but when Mike bought a small container of “pfannkuchen” or jelly donuts, things got a little more interesting.

Everyone took one and began to eat as they sat at a bench together. Stan bit into his donut only to make a disgusted face and look at Mike confused, “What the hell…?” 

Mike looked just as confused as he examined Stan’s donut. “Wait… is that mustard?” Mike stared at it sceptically.

Ben suddenly began to laugh, “I read about this… it didn’t occur to me until now, but… this is a Berlin tradition. In a box of jelly donuts, there’s one filled with mustard, and its supposed to be a good luck charm. So, Stan, you’ve got a year of good luck ahead of you.”

Stan made a face and handed the mustard one to Richie before taking an actual jelly donut from the box, “Richie, you can have the lucky donut.”

Richie shrugged and bit into it curiously, Will grimaced as he watched him make a disgusted face, “This doesn’t feel lucky…”

“Why the fuck would you take a bite if you know what it is inside?” Eddie questioned Richie like he was nuts.

Richie pushed up his glasses, “I was curious.”

“That’s gotten you in trouble a few times, yet you never seem to learn.” Beverly laughed.

“Richie l-likes to live on the edge.” Bill chuckled as he ate his donut.

Beverly teased Stan for the rest of the afternoon about his lucky donut. He simply rolled his eyes at her when she mentioned anything. Heading back to the hotel, the group decided to take some time to get off their feet before they headed out for dinner. 

“I’m going to go shower before dinner.” Will decided getting up.

“I’m going to go shower with him.” Eddie shrugged following Will to the bathroom with a small smirk on his face.

Bill said nothing and went off to follow them immediately. Beverly was a bit surprised when Richie made no move to follow, but she didn’t have a chance to say anything as Mike looked at Ben, “I’m down for a nap.”

“Me too. Wake us when it’s time to go?” Ben looked at Beverly as he and Mike headed off to Stan and Mike’s bedroom.

Beverly looked from Richie to Stan noticing devious expressions on their faces. She crossed her arms with an amused smile on her face, “I noticed it’s just us three…”

“Suspicious.” Stan said flatly.

“Did you two have something in mind?” Bev asked them, watching Richie’s devious smile get bigger.

“Why don’t we go to your room and see what happens…” Richie said as if he didn’t already know what was going to happen.

The three stood up and headed for the bedroom, Richie heading to the bedroom the quickest stating, “I call the pussy this time.”

“Richie… Beverly’s body isn’t an object you can ‘call’ on.” Stan sighed, covering his face with both hands in annoyance as they entered Bev’s room. 

Beverly smiled at Stan, “Don’t worry, I’m used to him by now.” 

Stan smiled a little as he closed the door behind them. Richie was already naked within the first three seconds of being inside of Beverly’s room. Stan wrapped his arms around Bev from behind, holding her close as Richie looked at them, “So, how did you wanna do this?” Richie questioned.

“Well first…” She reached back to run her fingers through Stan’s curls, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “I want Stan to lie down, preferably without clothes on.” 

Stan smiled at her a little before he headed over to the bed, shedding his clothing carefully. Richie watched as Stan folded his clothes before setting them on top of the dresser. He didn’t say anything, but he always found Stan’s obsessive compulsiveness strange.

Lying on his back on the bed, Stan watched as Beverly climbed up his legs, sitting on her knees between his slender legs. She looked back at Richie, “Join in when you’re ready, Trashmouth.” She grinned before leaning down to take Stan’s erection in her mouth.

Stan groaned softly, his head resting back against the pillows. Richie looked over Beverly’s well presented ass and carefully climbed onto the bed behind her. He leaned down, licking along her slit slowly. She moaned around Stan’s erection, her opening getting wet as Richie continued to lap at her smoothly.

Wrapping his mouth around her clit, Richie sucked hard, listening to her gasping moans before she turned to look back at Richie, “Put it in me.” She demanded.

Richie smirked and positioned himself behind her, sliding his cock into her slick opening. Stan watched Beverly moan softly before her mouth latched back onto his cock. He felt his eyes rolling back into his skull as her mouth worked much faster and much more intently as Richie fucked into her. 

Looking at Stan over Beverly, Richie grinned, “Hey good looking. How are you feeling?”

Stan bit his lower lip as he watched Richie rut into Bev quickly, “Oh, I’m good… very good…” Stan moaned as his fingers gripped the bedding below him.

“I think we should both be fucking her, don’t you?” Richie winked.

“I think two penis’s in her vagina might hurt… oh shit…” Stan lost his train of thought as Bev swirled her tongue around the head of Stan’s cock.

“No, no, I’ll take her pussy you take her ass. That’s the deal.” Richie smirked.

“You idiot, this day is about Bev’s pleasure. She isn’t going to want me to fuck her like that…” Stan rolled his eyes at Richie.

Beverly couldn’t help but find it amusing how those two still managed to fight even during sex. Bev pulled off Stan with a loud pop, “Mmm… I want both of you inside me at the same time…” 

Stan was a bit surprised by this but he nodded, “Alright.”

Crawling out of Richie’s grasp, Beverly reached for the lubricant on her night stand. Stan moved over for her to lie in the middle of the bed on her side. Stan rolled onto his side, feeling her pressing her back into him eagerly. Richie watched with amusement as Bev began slowly jerking Stan off with a lubricated hand to get him ready. He’d never had anal sex with Beverly before so he was a little nervous she wouldn’t like it. 

Lifting a leg carefully she positioned Stan at her opening before pressing back into him until he slid all the way inside, slowly. Her one leg rested on his as she moved his hand to her breast. She knew him well. “Come up here Richie, get back inside of me.” She smiled at him.

Richie wasted no time, watching with amusement as Stan tried to keep himself composed despite the fact he was very aware he was inside of Beverly. Richie pressed his front to hers and slid his cock inside of her with a soft sigh, “Oh, that’s better…”

“I want both of you to move at the same time…” She pleaded.

“I… I’m not going to last very long doing this…” Stan warned almost embarrassed.

“Why? Is this somehow different than anal sex with one of the guys?” Bev asked looking back at him curiously.

“Mhmm…” Stan nodded quickly, trying not to move just yet.

Richie grinned, “It’s just because Stan’s a huge pervert like me.” Richie winked.

“Shut up, Richi- ooh God…” Stan’s thoughts were interrupted as Bev began to move a bit to get them started.

“Enough arguing… more fucking…” Bev grinned before feeling Stan and Richie both move their hips slowly in unison. 

Richie moved a little faster after a moment, but Stan was unable to go any faster, or so it seemed. “Oh yeah… Richie that’s good… Stan… you can move faster, you won’t hurt me.” She promised looking back at him.

His grip on her breast was firm, but he wasn’t groping at her like usual this time. Something was off, and she could tell. “Stan? You can faster…” Bev said again.

“I really can’t…” Stan’s voice was strained, “I’m going to come if I do…”

Bev was a bit surprised how much it was getting to him, but she was also very amused by it. “Something tells me your mind is a lot dirtier than I thought.” Bev grinned at him over her shoulder, watching him bite his lip as he failed to match Richie’s pace.

“I told you, he’s a fucking pervert.” Richie shrugged.

Bev grabbed Richie’s hip to stop him from thrusting for a moment, “Stan you can let it all out, I don’t mind. After everything we’ve all done together, this really isn’t that weird to me.”

Stan sighed a bit, “Ok… just… don’t judge me for this…”

“I won’t.” Bev promised. “Alright… let’s try this again… if you both go at the same pace, it’ll feel really good to me.”

Richie and Stan both began thrusting at the same pace, matching each others movements out of instinct. Stan bit Beverly’s shoulder, stifling a groan as he rutted hard into her, his hands gripping her breast possessively before he slid his hand down her naval. Bev moaned louder as she felt Stan rubbing her clit as he moved.

“Fuck… this is so hot…” Richie moaned as he held Bev by her hip, thrusting hard into her tight wetness. 

“Oh my God! Oh yes! Yes! Don’t stop, both of you keep going!” Bev cried out, feeling an intense orgasm coming on.

Stan licked up the side of her neck, his teeth tugging at her earlobe in Richie’s line of sight. “God damn it, Stan… you’re really into this… I fucking love watching you two.” Richie groaned as he continued to move deeply at the same pace as Stan.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Stanley! Richie! More! Yes!” Bev’s voice was straining as she was building up quickly with the double stimulation.

The two held out for as long as they could, Richie finding it just as hard as Stan to last as Bev’s pussy oozed all over his cock with each thrust, making everything feel even better than he was used to. “Jesus fuck! I’m gonna come soon…” Richie warned them.

Stan let out a low guttural groan before releasing into Bev, his body finally giving into the temptation. Bev felt him come inside of her just moments before she felt her orgasm peaking. “Richie! Stanley! Oh God yes!” She screamed as she came hard, sending Richie over the edge as he spilled into her.

The three of them panted heavily as they came down from their high. Not a single one of them speaking as their minds buzzed. They really enjoyed fucking Bev like that. 

“That… was awesome…” Bev broke the silence.

They pulled out of her carefully, watching as she laid on her back, pulling them in for a hug and sweet warm kisses. “Mmm… you both are so much fun… We should do that again sometime soon…”

“Stan, I had no idea you’d get off to that so much… you really are a freak.” Richie chuckled.

“Shut up, Richie…” Stan said before pressing his lips to Beverly’s neck gently, “I feel so good…” He said with a sigh of content.

Bev giggled, “Alright, let’s get up and wash up a bit. It’s time for dinner.”

“How are Ben and Bill going to top that for you later? We clearly were the highlight of your day.” Richie smirked kissing her lips gently.

“Don’t you dare tell them that.” Bev winked as they got up from the bed.

Even she had to admit, it was a lot more fun than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your love!


	8. Pain Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike have a day in the dungeon fantasy room together. A couple of other people join in as well.

Chapter 8

Stan had voiced his interest in trying out the fantasy room that resembled a sort of castle dungeon. There was various devices set up for bondage lovers, and Stan was a bondage lover. Mike had agreed the night before to get a scenario set up for them so when Stan woke up to Bill naked in his bed, he knew Mike was keeping things interesting for him.

“Bill? What are you doing here?” Stan asked rubbing his eyes gently.

“Well I w-was hoping to be doing you.” Bill smirked as he ran his fingers down Stan’s arm slowly.

Stan smiled a little, “Well, I guess we should then.”

Bill lifted the sheets off Stan’s body, looking over his pale skin and his building erection. Bill wrapped his mouth around the head of Stan’s erection, earning a soft gasp from Stan. He moved his head slowly, enjoying each little noise that came from his blonde friend. 

Stan ran his fingers through Bill’s auburn hair, enjoying the way his lips looked around the base of his cock. “Fuck, Bill… you’re so good…” 

“I’m just getting started.” Bill said before lifting Stan’s legs so his ankles were on Bill’s broad shoulders.

Stan handed Bill the lubricant next to the bed, watching him slick his erection with it before sliding it into Stan’s tightness. “Oh God… don’t stop.” Stan ordered.

Bill smirked and began rutting his hips hard in and out of Stan. “Tell me h-how bad you want it…” Bill purred in Stan’s ear as he continued thrusting his hips.

“So bad! I want it so bad, Bill. Oh yes…” Stan moaned as he gripped the pillows above his head.

“That’s it… say my name.” Bill smirked.

“Bill! OH yes! Bill, you feel so good!” Stan cried out as Bill was rutting hard into his prostate. 

“Bill, huh?” Mike asked as he entered the room, a glint in his eyes despite his dark tone, “I didn’t realize that you’d fuck someone else on me the moment I leave the room.”

Stan moaned as Bill continued to move his hips, “M-Mike it’s not what you… oh my God…” Stan was losing track of his words as the feeling of Bill slamming into him repeatedly made it hard to concentrate.

Bill pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply as he continued fucking Stan hard. “Oh, I see how it is… you think it’s ok to fuck around on your master.”

Stan whimpered, his body blissing out as Bill had more stamina than anyone else in the household. He could maintain a hard rutting pace like none other. “That’s it… come for me.” Bill purred.

Stan’s eyes rolled back and his cock jetted out his semen before he could stop himself. “Bill! Oh my God…”

Bill pulled out and came on Stan’s abdomen with a grunt. Stan lay on his back, panting hard, a dazed look on his face. He glanced over at Mike after a moment who was staring at him intently, a stern expression on his face.

“Mike…” Stan reached out towards him as Bill sat on his knees catching his breath.

“Get in the shower. Scrub yourself clean and come out into the common room. There’s no point in you dressing, just show up naked.” Mike ordered, “Also, I’m your master, address me correcting from this point on.”

Stan shivered, enjoying his commanding tone. “Yes, daddy…” Stan held a dreamy expression on his face as he carefully slid off the bed, heading for the shower.

He scrubbed himself clean everywhere, knowing full well Mike had a big day planned for them. He was excited, he knew Mike wouldn’t let him down. The night before they’d gone over again what Stan could and couldn’t handle. They also discussed what Stan wanted to happen, so he had an idea of what he was in for.

Stan dried himself off before leaving the bathroom. Mike grabbed him by his damp curls the moment he came out, “I’m taking this one to the dungeon.” Mike told everyone who was seated around the common room coffee table with their breakfast.

“Have fun!” Richie called out with a grin.

Stan’s collar was fastened around his neck before Mike grabbed the leash and began dragging Stan with him into the elevator. Stanley followed Mike down the hallway to the dungeon. Mike had specially reserved the room they were headed to.

There were a few large bondage equipment stations set up around the room, but Mike took Stan over to the stocks first. They were the kind you had to get on your knees to get into. Stan got onto his knees as Mike gently guided him to the ground, “Get your head and your wrists in there. You’re going to learn a thing or two about respecting your master today.”

Stan stuck his neck into the designated hole before placing his wrists in their proper spot. Mike closed the stocks, flicking a small lock into place with his fingers. There were no actual padlocks on any of the equipment so that no one required a key, but the person stuck in the device was still stuck there. 

Mike smacked Stan’s ass, listening to him gasp. “I can’t believe you fucked Big Bill in our bed… what a disrespectful little bitch.” Mike said listening to Stan whimper softly.

“I’m sorry daddy, I’ll never do it again. He just felt so good…” Stan gushed.

Mike picked up a leather strap from the display case, “Well I hope your enjoyed yourself, because this next experience will feel anything but good.”

Stan heard the sharp slap of the strap across his back, followed by the sting of the tool. Stan whimpered in pain, only to feel another slap on his shoulder blades. Mike decided to hit him a few more times with the strap, knowing Stan loved the pain. 

“You still having fun?” Mike taunted.

“Master please… I’ll be good. Just give me a little break before you hurt me again…” Stan begged.

“Knock, knock.” Richie’s voice came from the doorway.

“Oh, you got here just in time. Stan was asking for a break.” Mike smirked a little.

Stan eyed Richie confused as he dropped a small bag by Mike’s feet. “You forgot the goods. I wouldn’t want you to have to trudge all the way back upstairs for some dildos and shit.” Richie grinned.

Mike smiled at him, “Thanks. Wanna help me torture him?”

“My pleasure, Mikey boy.” Richie smiled brightly.

“No… not Richie.” Stan shook his head, “Do NOT give him this option.” 

“As a very bad slave, you should be less demanding and accept what your master makes happen to you.” Mike stared at Stan sternly as he spoke.

Richie knelt down next to Stan as Mike pushed the small bag over with his foot. “What should I do first?”

“Oh, anything you want. I have to figure out what I’m beating him with next.” Mike said as he headed back over to the display case.

Richie dug through the bag before looking at Stan curiously, “You just showered, right?”

Stan looked mildly confused, “Yes, of course I-“ Stan paused feeling Richie spread his cheeks with both hands before something wet slid against his hole, “Oh God no! Stop!” Stan shouted making Mike look back confused.

Richie rubbed his tongue roughly around Stan’s sensitive ring, enjoying the fight Stan was putting up. Mike approached with a paddle in hand, “You should be thanking him, Stanley. We both know you’re enjoying it.”

“No, no, no! This is disgusting! Richie!” Stan clenched his eyes closed, his face going various shades of red as Richie didn’t let up, his tongue probing its way inside of Stan who trembled before him.

Richie had some sort of strange skill for eating people out, and Stan was surprised to find out as his erection began growing immediately despite himself. He wished he didn’t enjoy it, but undeniably, it felt really good, especially when Richie nipped at his sensitive skin in the process. 

Richie made one last lick before sitting up, “You know, I think Bill would be into doing this to you too. Should I call him down?” Richie taunted, knowing how embarrassed it made Stan.

“Richie, don’t you fucking dare!” Stan shouted, humiliation heavy in his tone.

“Hmm… I don’t hear you using the safe word, so I guess it’s only fair if I call him down.” Richie grinned, staring at the back on Stan’s head.

“Richie, no!” Stan’s leer could be felt by Richie, but he was in no position to be threatening.

“Alright, baby-cakes, I’ll go get Bill.” Richie said before licking over his opening one last time teasingly before he exited the room.

Stan squeaked at the feeling, listening to Mike give an amused chuckle, “That was your break, I hope you enjoyed it.”

The slap of the paddle against his ass made Stan gasp with shock. “Oh God…”

“You ready to apologize to your master?” Mike asked before slapping his other cheek just as hard.

“Yes! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry master, please forgive me.” Stan begged, strangely enjoying the feeling of a third whack to his ass.

“How sorry are you, baby?” Mike asked, knowing he was getting Stan into his beautifully desperate phase. 

“Master, please let me suck your cock, I’ll make it up to you for being so bad.” Stan tried before receiving another whack to his ass.

“Not yet, baby. You’ve got guests.” Mike turned his head as Bill and Richie both entered the dungeon again. 

“Bill said he was down for eating Stan out, so here we are!” Richie announced.

Stan turned his head as much as he could, “No, no, no, no, no!” Stan called out to them, “Neither of you better try that! Mike, let me out of this thing!” 

Mike slapped his ass hard with the paddle, silencing Stan immediately. “You do NOT talk to your master like that. Do you understand me?!” Mike bellowed, making Stan’s cock harden almost instantly.

“M-Master please… don’t let them do that gross thing to me… its so unnatural… please…” Stan begged, trying to keep a respectful phrasing in his voice.

“Request denied. Bill came all this way down to the dungeon just to eat your ass, I think you could be a little more appreciative.” Mike said nodding to Bill and Richie.

Stan whimpered as he felt hands on his ass again. Clenching his eyes closed tightly, Stan grimaced as he felt Bill spreading his cheeks to get a better look at his opening. Barely a second passed before Stan felt a tongue running over the sensitive ring of muscles. Stan whimpered, his cock twitching in response.

“He totally likes this, I just don’t get why he gets so freaked out about it.” Richie crossed his arms, watching as Bill eagerly continued rimming Stan. 

Mike shrugged, “I don’t get it either. He needs to stop being such a prissy bitch.”

“It’s not sanitary!” Stan answered angrily, a moan escaping him as Bill pressed his tongue harder against his opening. 

“Stan, you are the cleanest member of the household, no offense to anyone else. Calm your ass down.” Mike assured him.

“No more… please no more…” Stan begged, his erection beginning to drool on the ground below him.

“Fine. Bill, you wanna grab that plug and put it inside of him for now? He’s more interested in getting beat than eaten out.” Mike said watching as Bill pulled back, reaching into the bag for a light pink plug that had a rather bulbous head on it.

Mike watched Bill flick the switch on the side of it, making it vibrate. Stan groaned, his face red with embarrassment. “Do you mind if we watch? We’re curious to see how you make Stan so soft after one of these sessions.” Richie asked Mike.

Mike nodded, “Sure, an audience might be fun.” 

Richie and Bill sat down far enough away to give them room. They both watched intently as Mike began using the leather strap once again on Stan’s back. Stan whimpered, his fingers clenching with each sharp pain that spiked through him.

“I’m ready for it… please…” Stan said, Mike’s eyes going to the cattle prod that was on display.

Mike made a face, “I don’t know, Stan…” Mike said breaking character momentarily.

“Please? You promised…” Stan pleaded with sad brown eyes.

Mike sighed and grabbed the cattle prod, taking it into his hand. It felt so wrong, and he didn’t like it one bit. He had used one before on the farm, the voltage was going to be a lot less intense for Stan, but he still didn’t like the idea of using it on his love.

“Are you ready to be good yet? Or are you still a slut?” Mike asked Stan in his deep commanding voice.

“I’m not a slut, I’m no-” Stan was cut off as a surge of electricity shot through his back.

Mike stopped the electricity as he heard Stan let out a loud cry of pain. “Please daddy, I’ll be good… I’ll never fuck Bill again…” Stan said, not using the safe word like Mike expected.

“I don’t believe you.” Mike said before zapping Stan again, listening to him cry out in pain.

It made Mike feel slightly sick each time he electrocuted Stan, but it was what Stan wanted to try. He was willing to step outside his own comfort for the time being.

Stan gasped for air, and whimpered. He sounded very aroused as he began to speak in a breathy tone, “Master, please fuck me… I need your cock…” 

Mike’s large erection strained against his pants. Mike decided to undress himself entirely, so he was just as naked as Stanley was. “Oh, this cock?” he asked when he was in Stan’s line of sight.

Stan’s eyes were half lidded in ecstasy, “Yes! Please…”

“I don’t think you deserve it yet. You’ve been really bad today, all through this session. Bill and Richie both ate you out and you didn’t even thank them. You just complained the whole time. I think you should thank them.” Mike said knowing how hard that was going to be for Stan.

“I… I…” Stan stammered before Mike zapped him again with the cattle prod. “Fuck!” He cried out, his cock twitching in response, “Thank you, Richie. Thank you, Bill.” 

“For….?” Mike encouraged as he walked behind Stan.

“… For eating me out…” Stan muttered with flaming red cheeks.

Mike dug through the bag before pulling something out of it that Stan couldn’t see. He removed the plug carefully before lubricating and sliding something inside of Stan, “Speak louder, they can’t hear you.”

Stan moaned, feeling something long and shapely sliding inside of him. He immediately knew it was the dark blue bubbled dildo. His body responded very well to it, and Mike loved to use it on him.

“Thank you for eating me out!” Stan called over to them before he moaned loudly the moment Mike began thrusting the toy in and out of him at a moderate pace.

Richie and Bill stared intently, immensely enjoying the show before them. “Yeah… anytime…” Richie said slowly as he watched Stan wreathing in the stocks.

“Master, I need you…” Stan begged.

“Do you? How bad?” Mike questioned as he made sure to ram the toy repeatedly into Stan’s prostate. 

“Please! I’m going to come! I need your cock inside of me, please…” Stan wasn’t able to reason much better than that as he panted and moaned loudly, knowing Mike was aiming for overstimulation.

Mike zapped Stan once more with the cattle prod, shocked when Stan actually came after the zap subsided. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Mike! Oh God!” Stan cried out, his cock spewing onto the floor.

Pulling the toy out of Stan, Mike stared at him amused, “Good boy…”

Stan looked mind blown, a content smile on his face as he hummed in response, “Hmmm….”

“Now, are you ready to suck Richie and Bill’s cocks? They’ve gotten really big watching you be such a good slut for me.” Mike said very aware of how hard Bill and Richie were as they sat on a nearby bondage bench.

“Yes master.” Stan complied, feeling another plug enter him, this time, it was hard and metallic, he could tell by the coldness of it. The only one like that Stan and Mike owned was the remote vibration one. Stan was excited for what was to come.

Mike unlocked Stan from the stocks. “Crawl over to them. Ask them nicely if you can suck them off.”

Stan crawled towards them, a fire in his eyes that Richie had never seen directed at himself before. “Fuck…” Richie said as he looked Stan over.

Sitting between them on the ground, Stan looked up at both of them, “May I please suck your cocks?”

“Fucking right you may!” Richie nodded eagerly.

“I-I… Y-y-y-yes.” Bill nodded, clearly having trouble forming words as Stan was getting to him just as much as Richie.

Bill and Richie both pulled out their erections, they were stiff as ever which amused both Stan and Mike. Leaning down, Stan licked Richie’s erection quickly before doing the same to Bill’s. They both made a soft grunt before Stan wrapped his mouth around Richie’s. He bobbed his head quickly, sucking hard on the head, his tongue swirling around Richie’s sensitive underside. 

“You ok Richie?” Mike asked watching Richie’s eyes roll back.

“Oh, fuck yeah… holy shit…” Richie moaned before Stan popped off him, giving Bill the same treatment.

Mike upped the intensity of the vibrator, making Stan moan around Bill’s cock. Richie and Bill couldn’t look away from Stan, enjoying the extremely sexual deviant side of him very much. Popping off Bill again Stan moved back to Richie, pushing his cock so deep into his mouth, Richie’s erection was hitting the back of Stan’s throat. 

“Oh fuck… Jesus… I’m not going to last long…” Richie announced as he watched Stan zealously continue sucking him off.

Bill groaned loudly when Stan moved back to him, taking Bill just as deep into Stan’s throat as he had done Richie. Stan was immensely enjoying the double blowjob, he felt powerful watching two men crumble over him.

Stan was a bit surprised as Bill came mere minutes after he began deep throating him. Bill grunted, panting heavily as Stan pulled off, swallowing down his prize. Stan smiled with amusement before he moved towards Richie again, intent on finishing him off.

“Jesus…. How did I last longer than you? Oh fuck… I can see why you came so soon…” Richie groaned gripping the bench they were seated on. 

Stan moved his head up and down quickly, sending Richie towards his climax. He moaned loudly, curling his fingers in Stan’s hair as Stan sucked him hard into the back of his throat. “Fuck! Stanley! Oh God!” 

Richie threw his head back as he came hard into Stan’s mouth. Stan swallowed down Richie’s semen and pulled off slowly. “Good job, baby.” Mike said as he approached Stan, lifting him to his feet. 

Richie and Bill looked utterly satisfied, their eyes half lidded as they caught their breaths. Richie ran his fingers through his wild black mane of hair as he calmed down. Mike attached Stan’s wrists to the St. Andrews cross in the center of the room. He would have attached his legs too, but he had other plans. 

“Ready to get your master off?” Mike asked, looking into Stan’s eyes.

Stan nodded, “Yes daddy.”

Mike carefully slicked himself with lubricant and lifted Stan’s legs carefully. Mike slid his erection inside of Stan slowly, until Stan was fully attached to him. Biting his lip, Stan moaned as Mike began hitting his prostate right off the hop. 

“Oh God… oh yes!” Stan moaned loudly.

“Damn… I don’t think I could pull that position off… maybe with Will or Eddie, but not Stan… that’s amazing!” Richie stated from the bench. 

Mike moved his hips faster up into Stan’s tightness. “Daddy! I’m so close! Oh my God!” Stan’s voice didn’t have an ounce of control as he was about to come for the third time that day.

“Go ahead baby, come for me.” Mike coaxed as he reached between Stan’s legs and began stroking his rock solid erection to help him along.

“Oh God! I can’t! Not again!” Stan’s eyes teared up. 

“Yes, you can baby, let it happen.” Mike kissed his lips gently.

Stan let out a few more loud moans before he suddenly shot his load all over Mike’s abdomen. “Oh God! Yes! Yes! Mike!” 

Mike closed his eyes and released hard into Stan, groaning into his pale neck as he held Stan on him for an extra minute. “Stan… are you ok?” Mike asked as Stan’s eyes leaked tears.

Stan nodded with a smile, “Yes… can you get me down?” Stan asked in a gentle tone.

Mike smiled and carefully pulled out of Stan, unhooking one wrist at a time before catching him in his arms. Stan’s legs were like jelly as he leaned into Mike for support. He pressed his face into Mike’s chest, snuggling into him lovingly.

Mike looked back at Bill and Richie who didn’t normally see Stan in his tearful fragile state. “Could one of you get me the blanket from the bag?”

Bill dug into the bag for the soft blue blanket that was tucked into the bottom. He handed it to Mike who wrapped Stan in it carefully. Richie and Bill both approached with concern, “Is he ok?” Richie questioned.

“He is. This is always what happens. He starts to cry and then he goes to mush.” Mike explained, “You usually only see him once he’s gone to mush.”

Stan looked at Richie and Bill, sniffling a bit, “I’m ok… this feels good…” He said softly.

Richie and Bill wrapped their arms around Stan and Mike, encircling Stan in their warmth. “Let’s get you back upstairs. You need a nice rest.” Mike told him as he stroked Stan’s curls.

Stan smiled gently, “Ok.” His eyes leaked more tears, but he did look rather happy.

“We’ll run him a bath.” Bill suggested as the four of them left the dungeon, Richie taking their supplies with them as they went.

Mike had a feeling he was going to have to buy them a cattle prod in the near future. Stan really seemed to have enjoyed it. As long as Stan was happy, so was Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Hospital Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has had a problem with hospitals since his childhood experiences with the upside down. The Richie, Eddie and Bill help him overcome it.

Chapter 9

Will had been thinking about his history with doctors and hospitals. It had been one that always bothered him. Upon seeing the fantasy room that was a doctor’s office, Will began to think about what it meant to him a lot more. It was a scary subject for him. He had memories of being hooked up to machines, needles to sedate him, and so much pain he struggled to breathe without an oxygen mask. It made his skin crawl just thinking about going to another hospital. So, when Bill suggested making new memories inside the fantasy room, it stuck in Will’s mind for days.

When Will finally told Richie what was on his mind, Richie took it very seriously. He made sure to take into consideration what Will didn’t want to happen, but most of all, he came up with a plan to make Will more comfortable during it all.

Richie brought Will down to the doctor fantasy room. He laced his fingers with Wills as they entered the room. Will walked in apprehensively, and Richie followed him. “What are you feeling about this room?” Richie questioned.

“It feels… bad.” Will looked around noting how much it looked like the hospital in Hawkins. 

“We can leave if you want.” Richie reminded him.

Will shook his head and approached the gurney in the middle of the room. It had straps on it, much like the ones back home. He had been tied up during sex multiple times, but the idea of being tied to that gurney bothered him. “Richie… I remember lying on one of these after a seizure. They strapped me down and stuck me with a bunch of needles…” 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Richie rubbed Will’s back gently, the fabric of Will’s dark t-shirt was damp with sweat; a sign Will was nervous.

“The needles were the worst part…” Will closed his eyes thoughtfully.

“Well I promise you, there will be no needles if we fuck in here.” Richie reminded.

“I know…” Will sighed, looking a bit lost.

“Will, we seriously don’t have to do this.” Richie could tell it was bothersome just being in that room.

“I do though. Not for you, but for me.” Will looked at him sincerely, “You’re the only person I trust to help me get past all this. I don’t mind the others being part of it, but you’re the one who can keep me calm.”

Richie leaned in, pressing his lips to Will’s, “I’ll do my best. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Will smiled gently.

They left the room together for a few hours. Will had some time to calm down before Richie put into motion the plans Will requested. He felt the pressure, wanting to make Will comfortable during the whole thing.

Will put on a patient gown, feeling a bit disgusted as he wore it. He’d been in hospitals before in recent years, such as the time Richie accidentally knocked him out, but the idea of wearing the gown and being strapped down made his stomach do summersaults. 

Bill and Eddie had opted to be part of the scenario with them. The rest of the household felt like they might just add to the stress. Eddie, Bill and Richie all wore lab coats and put white masks over their mouths. Will gave each of them a hug before the scenario was to begin, “If I say the safe word, you guys will stop, right?” Will asked, his body shaking a bit.

“Of course we will. We’d ne-nuh-never hurt you on purpose.” Bill assured him.

“Yeah, we love you.” Eddie assured him.

“It’ll be ok, baby. The moment you want us to stop, we’re done.” Richie assured Will.

Will nodded before looking at them, “Let’s begin then.”

Bill and Richie each took Will by the arm, leading him to the gurney. Will looked it over, swallowing hard. Richie felt guilty as he and Bill lifted Will up and laid him down on the gurney. They strapped his wrists down above his head, which was a lot less like what had happened to him in Hawkins. Eddie placed his feet in the stirrups at the bottom of the gurney. Eddie pulled Will’s hips down more, so his body was easy to access. 

Richie was a performer at heart, so seeing him get into character calmed Will down more. Grabbing a clipboard, Richie looked it over, pretending to read it, “William Byers. Age, twenty three. He seems to have a rare parasite. We will have to work hard on his body to get it out before he dies.” Richie said before tossing the clipboard behind his head rather comically. 

“What should we do first, Dr. Tozier?” Eddie asked, treating Richie like the head doctor on the scenario.

“First…” Richie smirked behind the mask at Eddie, “You suck the wound.”

Eddie’s eyes narrowed. Richie gestured to Will’s penis, “Get in there, Dr. K!”

Eddie rolled his eye, remembering when they were kids all too clearly. Eddie pulled the mask down and decided to follow Richie’s lead. He leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Will’s still limp penis. 

Will closed his eyes, his body beginning to heat up as Eddie worked on getting him hard. Eddie pulled off after a moment, “He’s not getting hard doctor. What should we do?”

Will had told them it might take him a lot to get into the mood, so they were encouraged to keep trying, treating it like a procedure until they got him there. 

“Dr. Denbrough, it’s time to perform a twenty-six seventy-two.” Richie said rather randomly.

Bill eyed Richie for a moment before he walked around to where Eddie had been standing. Will watched him duck out of view before he felt his eyes roll back as Bill’s tongue licked over his opening. Will bit his lower lip and moaned as his erection began hardening before their eyes. 

“Dr. Denbrough, you’re a gentleman and a scholar! Good work!” Richie nodded to him.

Eddie leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Will’s fast building erection as Bill continued his probing with his tongue. Will’s back arched, “Oh my God! Oh! Oh fuck!” 

Richie was impressed by the fact that Will was getting so worked up considering how uncomfortable the scenario was for him. “It’ll be ok, Mr. Byers. We’re saving your life!” Richie said dramatically, making Will want to laugh.

Eddie popped off after a moment, looking up at Richie, “Dr. Tozier, it’s time for the operation.”

Bill stood up and moved as Richie approached the space between Will’s legs. He snapped on a glove dramatically and Eddie handed him the lubricant that had a cooling effect. Richie had recently discovered that using cooling lubricant on Will made him even more vice-like around his cock. He couldn’t resist using it again there. 

Once his finger was lubricated, Richie pressed a finger inside of him. Will moaned softly, feeling Richie pressing into his prostate. “Alright men, we’re going to have to milk this prostate until he expels the parasite from his body. I’ll begin preparing him for the surgical instrument.” Richie said as he pressed a second finger inside, scissoring Will open more, not that he needed to.

Will felt a third finger enter him before Richie decided it was time. He lubricated his cock, sliding it carefully inside of Will. Once he was all the way inside, Will stared up at Richie eager for him to continue. Richie began moving his hips smoothly, pushing all the way inside before pulling almost all the way back out. When he moved his hips a little faster, Will felt his prostate taking most of the hit. “Oh…” Will moaned as Richie began angling himself perfectly to hit it hard. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Byers, you’re in good hands.” Richie said as he moved his hips smoothly.

Bill wrapped his hand around Will’s erection, pumping him in time with Richie’s thrusts. Eddie massaged Will’s testicles, giving him more stimulation than he needed to get off. “OH! I’m so close! So close!” Will cried out, “Please don’t stop!” 

“Of course not, we need you to expel the parasite.” Richie winked, keeping at his current pace.

“Richie! Yes! Oh God!” Will’s eyes rolled back as he shot his climax all over Eddie’s hand. 

Richie was sent over the edge by Will’s climax. He took a moment to compose himself before looking to Bill and Eddie, “Good work team. We’ve started the draining process. Prepare for next round.” Richie ordered, indicating he wanted to make Will come a few more times.

“I don’t think I can come again this soon…” Will said through heavy breaths of air.

“You can, and you will. Dr. Denbrough, it’s your turn.” Richie said pulling out of Will and moving to Will’s side.

Bill slicked his erection with the lubricant before sliding inside. Will whimpered, “Too soon… please… I can’t…” Will begged.

“You need to stay strong. You’ll get through this operation in no time.” Eddie rubbed his arm gently.

Will’s body was warm to the touch as Bill continued fucking into him. Richie ran his fingers gently along Will’s arms, enjoying the sounds of his overstimulated moaning. Eddie gently stroked Will’s erection despite the sensitivity after already coming once. 

“You’re doing good, Mr. Byers. You’re doing so good.” Richie praised, gently running his fingers through Will’s soft golden locks.

Bill angled himself into Will’s prostate before he began slamming hard into him. The sounds coming out of Will were enough to bring him close to the edge, but the feeling of Will’s inner walls constricting around his cock were what finally did it for Bill. He came hard inside of Will, but he continued to thrust as he brought Will to his peak once more.

“Oh! I’m coming! I’m coming!” Will cried out moments before he began shooting his climax all over Eddie’s gloved hand once more. 

Will panted heavily, his body shaking. “Richie… clown…” Will said suddenly.

Richie broke character at the safe word, “Do you want to be untied baby?”

Will nodded, looking quite delirious. “Are you in any pain?” Richie asked as he untied Will’s arms.

“No… I just… I want to get out of this room and cuddle… can we all cuddle?” Will asked softly, feeling very tenderized and sensitive in that moment.

Richie smiled gently, “Of course baby.”

Eddie and Bill helped clean up the room as much as they could before Eddie grabbed their things, leading the other three out of the room as Richie and Bill carried Will towards the elevator. Will pressed his face into Richie’s neck, muffling his words, “Thank you…”

“Of course, I told you we’d stop if you needed to. You did so good.” Richie smiled holding him close.

“No… I mean… thank you for the fantasy…” Will smiled gently as he pulled his face out of Richie’s neck.

“You mean, you liked it? You thought it worked out for you?” Richie wasn’t entirely sure how Will felt about it. 

It wasn’t the first time one of them had used the safe word, but Will usually didn’t, so it made him concerned that something had gone too far.

“Yes, I loved it.” Will smiled at him, “I just started to feel like I needed something else, so I stopped it.”

A few more people got onto the elevator before they made it to the penthouse. They climbed off together and headed into their room, swiping the key card at the door. Beverly, Stan, Ben and Mike were in the middle of a strip poker game in which it seemed Ben was winning. 

“Hey guys, how did the fantasy go?” Bev asked, only wearing her silky pale blue bra on top. 

“It went well. Now it’s time for some loving.” Richie smiled as the four entered the common room. 

“Have fun you guys. We’ll come get you before dinner.” Mike smiled at them.

Richie placed Will down on the bed, carefully removing Will’s hospital gown before removing his own clothing. Bill and Eddie stripped down as well. Eddie climbed in on the other side of Will, and Bill spooned Eddie. Richie snuggled into Will’s side, covering him up with the warm blankets. Will relaxed on his back, enjoying the feeling of Eddie and Richie both rubbing his arms, and running fingers through his hair. 

Eddie kissed his cheek gently, “Do you feel better, Will?” 

Will smiled at him, “I think I do. I guess you guys were right. This helped me create some new memories. The old memories are just so hard to think about sometimes… but this felt good. It felt safe.” 

“That’s good. We w-want you to feel safe. No matter what.” Bill smiled at him gently.

Will rolled onto his side and Richie took the opportunity to spoon him, pressing gently kisses to his back. Will wrapped his arms around Eddie and Bill, resting with his forehead against Eddie’s. “I love all of you… I really do.” Will’s eyes leaked a few tears as he thought about the impact of those words.

It was true, he loved them all so much. He’d been lucky in life to find so many amazing friends. He considered them family, they were so close to his heart. Most of all, he was lucky to have fallen in love with Richie who endlessly made him feel like the most important person in the world. Will closed his eyes, feeling like he could finally put to rest the feelings of negativity towards hospitals.


	10. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for The Loser House 2 everyone!

Chapter 10

The Germany trip had finally come to an end. On their last day, the group walked through the streets together, enjoying the sights of the neoclassical buildings and the rich history that swept over every corner of Berlin. It had felt nice to go to another country and spend time together exploring new things. It only strengthened their bond together.

They found themselves dining at a fancy restaurant that was only a few blocks away from the hotel. Pork knuckle, sauerkraut, currywurst, eisbein, and schnitzel were brought to their table as they drank some of the fine wines on the menu. 

“I’m salivating and I haven’t even eaten yet…” Richie announced as the food was placed before them.

Stan, growing up in a Jewish household, wasn’t used to eating so much pork, but he rather enjoyed it. He was the first one at the table to become noticeably drunk off the wine they were drinking. Stan giggled every so often at jokes Richie made, which was a very telling sign.

“Stan my man, are you drunk right now?” Richie asked amused.

“Maybe…” Stan laughed as Mike rubbed his back gently, “Can we go home soon?”

“You mean back to the hotel? We’re a far way from home.” Beverly asked with a smile.

“Yeah, the hotel. I really want to love all of you.” Stan said rather forwardly.

“Don’t worry Stan, we’re almost done. We’ve just got to pay the bill.” Mike said gently.

“Perfect.” Stan downed his final glass of red wine and waited for them to chip in for the bill.

Once they were back in the van, Stanley seemed much more relaxed. They all had taken part in the many bondage activities the hotel ha d to offer, but they hadn’t had one of their more loving orgies since they arrived. It was something that they all found spiritually healing.

The group of eight made it up to the penthouse, all of them a little tipsy at the very least. All of them had worked out a plan in the van to collect up blankets and pillows, placing them in the living room. They needed a big enough space to be together all at once. At home, they’d come up with shoving multiple mattresses together in the attic, but that was home. This was Germany.

Once the floor was clumsily made as comfortable as possible, the group sat on the floor. Each couple huddled together, pressing lips together, fingers running through hair. It felt so natural, and so peaceful, they had all missed it.

Mike let himself lie over top of Stan, their lips pressing together as Stan wrapped his legs around Mike’s hips. Beverly removed her top, tossing it aside with Richie’s discarded clothing. Each of them took what they could off hurriedly before locking lips with their partners. Will straddled Richie’s hips once they were both fully naked, kissing him lovingly as Richie’s hands ran up and down Will’s back. Ben kissed Beverly, then leaned over to place a kiss on Stan’s lips softly. 

They were comfortable on their makeshift bedding area. Eddie kissed Bill before leaning over him to press his lips to Mike’s. It was important they all got attention from each other during their more loving orgies together. Even Will didn’t find it strange to lean to the side and press his lips to Beverly’s briefly before he kissed Ben much more intimately. Richie enjoyed watching Will with the others, it was a beautiful sight in his opinion. 

Bill cupped Eddie’s face, kissing him slowly before their lips parted, and both of them pressed kisses to Richie’s mouth while Will was distracted with Ben and Beverly. Richie reached down, rubbing both of their shafts gently with a deft hand. 

Eddie moaned softly, taking a moment to lean down and wrap his mouth around Will’s erection. The sound of Will’s moaning only made Richie’s hardness press into Will’s thigh as he hovered over Richie. Bill lubricated his hand before he gently gripped Richie’s erection, positioning it so Will could easily slide onto it. Will sat back onto it, a low groan escaping Richie as he kissed Eddie slowly. 

Despite the fact Mike was hovering over Stan, he still turned his head to press his lips to Beverly’s as they laid side by side, Ben hovering over her naked form. Ben kissed Mike before the two carefully inserted themselves into their partners below them. Bill finally slid himself inside of Eddie, thrusting his hips gently, intent on making them feel good, but keeping a slow pace. 

Mike found Stan’s g-spot, and began moving a little harder into it, listening to him moan a little louder. “Mike…” Stan arched his back, grabbing onto his shoulders.

Ben moved Beverly’s legs so her ankles were on his shoulders as he moved into her a little faster. They all seemed to be taking Mike’s lead, moving a little faster with their partners. Will pressed his hands to Richie’s chest, moving more intently on top of him. “Richie…”

Bill carefully slid out of Eddie long enough to roll him onto his stomach. Reinserting himself inside, he began to rut his hips harder into Eddie’s prostate. The soft moaning that came from Eddie only seemed to get to Richie and Will more. They both moved into each other faster.

Beverly ran her fingers through Stan’s golden locks, her lips meeting his as they turned their heads to the side. Mike and Ben watched them kiss with interest, their moaning spurring their movements on. 

Richie rolled Will onto his back before pulling out of him and turning Will onto his stomach. He looked over at Bill with a smirk as he reinserted himself back inside of Will. Bill leaned over, kissing Richie as they fucked Will and Eddie below them. The two bottoms couldn’t contain their noises as Richie and Bill had complete access to their bodies. 

Beverly’s moaning began to catch all of their attention as her orgasm began to take hold. “Yes! Yes! Ben! More! More!” She cried out, her back arching off the floor.

Ben moved harder into her, “Go on, baby. Come for me.”

Beverly fell silent, her eyes rolling back before a soft groan escaped her. “Oh my God… that felt good… but I know I can last until you finish, so don’t stop.” Beverly giggled softly.

Stan bit Mike’s lower lip, tugging it with his teeth before Mike moved faster into his prostate. “Mike! Yes!” Stan went limp below him, enjoying the feeling of being brought close to his climax.

His toes went numb first before he felt Mike hit his prostate in just the right way to make him finally release all over their abdomen’s. The sound of Stan’s climax sent Mike over the edge, releasing hard inside of Stan. Mike kissed Stanley lovingly, slowly pulling out of him.

“Richie! Don’t stop! I’m close!” Will moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the pillows beneath him.

“I don’t plan on it, babe.” Richie said leaning down to wrap his mouth around the side of Will’s neck, eliciting more moans from the blonde.

Richie wrapped his hand around Will’s erection, jerking it slowly as he continued thrusting into him. It only took two more minutes to pass before Will came hard into his palm. “Richie!”

“That’s it baby…” Richie smiled warmly before he continued thrusting to get to his own climax.

Eddie knocked Bill off him and watched as Bill landed on his back beside Eddie. Staring up at his fiery brunette boyfriend, Bill watched as Eddie climbed on top of him. Feeling Eddie slide back onto Bill’s cock, Bill gripped Eddie’s hips, moving up into him fiercely. 

The two were both extremely warm, pounding into each other mercilessly. Each of them wanting to come hard. Ben finally came inside of Beverly, pressing his face into her neck as he caught his breath. Beverly smiled, rubbing his back gently, “Mmm… how do you feel now?”

“So much better…” Ben smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Fuck!” Richie cried out, spilling into Will after a moment.

He pulled out of Will, pulling them both onto their sides so he could spoon Will. “That was fantastic…” Richie chuckled still tipsy.

Eddie moaned loudly, his body giving into the impending climax. “Bill! Oh fuck!” Eddie cried out, spilling his seed onto Bill’s abdomen.

Bill licked his lips and felt his eyes rolling back as he finally came, moments after Eddie. “Shit…” Bill relaxed below him, feeling Eddie slide off him.

The group relaxed on the ground together, their heads all rather close to one another. “Hey… do you think we could all sleep here together?” Richie asked softly.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Stan said reaching above his head to gently run his fingers through Richie’s black mane of hair, “Sleep well, Richie.”

Richie smiled, “You’re so cute when you’re drunk, Stanny.” Richie kissed his hand before burying his face in Will’s neck, “Goodnight everyone.”

They all said goodnight to each other before slowly drifting off into a blissful dream. The night came to an end when their phone alarms started going off around six in the morning. The group lazily got up, ordering room service before they brought their packed up luggage out of their rooms.

The pile of suitcases waited by the door as the food cart was delivered to their room. They ate eggs, bacon, pancakes and French toast together, each stealing bites of each others food. Will and Eddie shared a plate of pancakes, knowing that even sharing they couldn’t finish the amount they were given. The great food and beautiful sights would be missed by the entire group. More than anything, no one wanted their trip to end, but the time had come to go back home. They did miss their house, but after everything they’d experience in Germany, they knew what they wanted to get installed in their basement. 

Most of all, Stan had plenty of ideas, and Mike knew he was going to be ordering not only a cattle prod, but also some more bondage ropes so that Ben could start building the stocks and a St. Andrews Cross for the basement.

Richie took a muscle relaxer before climbing into the van that was headed back to the airport. As much as he hated plane rides, he knew there was only one way to get back home. Sitting in his seat next to Will, closest to the aisle, Richie rested his head on Will’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, eager for his sleep to take hold.

Bill wrapped an arm around Eddie, relaxing into the seat behind them. As the plane took off, they watched out the window as the plane ascended into the sky. Bill could hardly wait to get back home and incorporate his trip into a new novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for those of you who are still reading, thanks for following this story. I thimk I lost a bunch of you halfway through but I appreciate the ones who stayed :D
> 
> Stay tuned for the Ryers Wedding. It'll be a 4 part fic and it'll be going up in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts and feelings! It feeds my soul!


End file.
